


Yours, Mine and Ours

by HimeCeres



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeCeres/pseuds/HimeCeres
Summary: What happens when your true mate has a broken past just like you, and just as many pups? Dean, small town Omega, is presented with just that scenario when his alpha Castiel rolls into town in a motor home. What does he do, what any insane/sane omega would do… open his home, make it work because he’s crazy in love and head over heels- hormones can do that to yah. There’s no shortage of reality in this household of 19… especially when there’s another pup on the way.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 49
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a crack fic idea and got written as such. Three or four chapters in, it got scrapped. I loved the concept to much for it to be to crack… and in that reality somehow Sam was way to creepy with Dean. Anyways, what we’ve got here hopefully is less crack and more like an actual honest fic.
> 
> I did a good bit of research and fic reading before even beginning this Alpha/Omega fic. I incorporated it with how I’d picture things going in my own personal novel that I’ll write in a year or two. 
> 
> That said… the inspiration behind this was the movie Yours, Mine and Ours from 1978. Not the newer one from 2005. Fantastic movie. It had so much less drama than this fic. But that’s neither here nor there. 
> 
> Another thing that gets me to thinking… the song, Running With the Wolves Tonight by Auora. 
> 
> As far as tags go. Some are anticipation tags. There might be tags added later. If somethings flown under the radar and needs to be tagged please feel free to say something.

Dean was standing a bit precariously with his daughter on his hip. He was scanning the spices in search of cinnamon, nutmeg, and ginger. He was subconsciously keeping her occupied by nuzzling and bouncing her, and whispering that he wouldn’t be much longer. 

“We bake the nut bread mommy?” Kristina said in all her glorious four year old excited garble. In her mind she baked, and mommy helped… and it was delicious.

“Absolutely! Gonna be the best ever.” Dean said as he reached out and grabbed the spices he needed. He looked toward the front of the grocery store, head tilted just enough to get a better whiff. He didn’t recognize the smell of fresh cut grass and hot earth when rain first hits it. It was a small town where everyone knew everyone, and a tourist was a rare thing.

“What’s wrong mommy?”

“Nothing sweetheart. Someone new.” Dean said as he found his feet carrying him to the smell. He wanted to meet this stranger, get a look. He was very much intrigued, smitten even with the smell alone. This was risky with eight pups by two other alphas. But if this was his mate, his alpha there wasn’t any denying it or delaying it. 

“Mister!”

Dean looked down to see a small boy tugging at the ends of his leather jacket. He wondered briefly if he’d been mindless enough to run him over. Surely not because Kristina wasn’t fussy or laughing. “You okay?”

“I’ve lost daddy?” He sniffed. 

Dean looked the pup in the eyes. Didn’t his dad teach him about not talking to strangers? Maybe he had seen Kristina and felt them safe to talk to. Never mind that now. “Hold these for mommy,” he handed his daughter the spices. 

Kristina giggled and clapped because she was mommy’s big helper. 

Dean carefully knelt down and hoisted the pup onto his other hip. “My names Dean. This is Kristina.” He was dizzy almost intoxicated with the scent of the alpha he’d been tracking through the store. Despite that his mothering instincts were at the forefront. He instinctively purred and nuzzled the pup in hopes to calm him. 

“Names Keith.” Keith fisted Deans jacket. It wasn’t a scent he was familiar with, but he welcomed it and the purr. After a few moments he calmed down considerably.

Dean had to focus every fiber of himself to be calm. How did anyone loose their pup? “Your daddy is probably just one or two isles over.” He gave the pup a good sniff, who in turn giggled. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Now his priority was back on the alpha he was sniffing out originally… except now it was to return his pup, and not to meet him. What a fucking mind fuck this was. He didn’t know whether to be angry or elated. 

“Mommy’s always right,” Kristina chirped. “You want to help?” She handed Keith a spice bottle. “Mommy says this makes us big pups.”

Keith held the spice bottle tight and smiled. “I’m big pup now!” He chirped. 

“Yep! I’ve got two big helpers,” Dean grinned. He then tilted his head upward and sniffed. The scent was all over the place. He wondered if it was because he was looking for his pup or trying to scent out him- like he was. After a couple tries he finally got a strong enough lead to follow. He found himself pretty much back tracking his entire walk through the grocery store right back to the spice isle. When the alpha was in view he cleared his throat, “are you missing a pup?” Not that his question would be heard over Keith’s squeal of ‘daddy’.

Castiel spun around. His eyes wide with shock and horror as he realized what he’d done. If he hadn’t of felt so guilty he’d of found the man holding two pups to be the sexiest thing ever. The barefoot and pregnant kinda sexy. What made it even better was that sexy matched the scent he’d been chasing around the grocery store. The smell of warm vanilla and clove was intoxicating. As much as he wanted to nuzzle this man holding his pup this wasn’t about them. Sadly, their first meeting was about his mistake. “Thank you,” he reached out to take Keith from the omega. 

As angry as Dean wanted to be, he couldn’t find it in him to be. But, he also didn’t want to stand here conversing either. He’d been looking forward to this moment the instant he smelled him, but now he just wanted to get away. He handed the pup over and smiled. “Kristina let’s check out and go make nut bread.” 

“Okay mommy.” Kristina nodded her head. 

“Tomorrow let me buy you dinner as a thank you.” Castiel smiled nervously. This was not at all how he imagined this going. Then again what he had envisioned was a different kinda hell. Something like, ‘Hi, I’ve got nine pups’ and it all falling apart from there because even if you were speaking to the one you thought was the one by smell alone it still couldn’t possibly go well. That scenario could play out tomorrow if he accepted his invitation to dinner. 

“Sure. There’s only one diner in town. 6 pm.” Dean was already heading toward check out. He needed some fresh air. Matter of fact any air away from this alpha. He went back to focusing on his own pup who was once again prattling about nut bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good Evening Eileen,” Dean signed and spoke as he walked into the diner. After an enthusiastic returned hello he headed to his usual spot in the back corner. By the time Castiel was joining them she was already bringing him out a drink.

Castiel watched as the two signed and laughed up until the point of him sliding into the booth opposite of Dean. “Good evening. What’s so funny?” He asked as he watched her walk away. 

“We were joking saying maybe she should forget our table all together except the Coke she brought out to me,” Dean chuckled. 

“I suppose that is fair after the fool I made of myself yesterday at the supermarket.” Despite the even expression Castiel held you could tell he was smiling. “It’s shameful. I won’t forgive myself.”

“How about we start off dinner with your name?” Dean mirrored Castiel’s expression fairly well.

“Castiel.” With that Castiel did actually smile. He was happy that he wasn’t going to be scolded for yesterday’s mistake. It was one thing to be told off by a stranger, a friend, a colleague… but by a potential mate- that was something else entirely. He didn’t think he could take it. Especially, since he was more than certain this was the one. This was nerve racking- worse than a regular date. “And, you’re Dean,” he finally added. 

Dean couldn’t smell Castiel’s unease, but he could sense it. Instinctively, he did what he’d do to calm his pups down and started to purr. “You’re son, Keith must have told you.” 

Castiel relaxed into the lull of his omegas purr. “Yes he did. Oh, and he said I had to give you this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of spice. “He was very adamant about it and said he was a big helper.”

“He’s a sweet pup,” Dean grinned. They’d picked up another bottle, but he appreciated it. “I encourage my pups from a young age to help out around the house. I’ll have no loafers.” He took a sip of his soda and tried to steal a sniff to see if he smelled just as good as yesterday. He had to work around the smell of soft drink but it was there- to his delight stronger. He wondered if maybe Castiel had skipped showering, or worked out a bit before he came. His purr became one of excitement, he had to tone it down a bit so that it could be kept between them. 

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. He was elated that they’d barely been seated five minutes and Dean was very much interested in him. He watched as he stole a sniff and he decided to risk it as well and do the same. It was even better now that he wasn’t chasing around snatches of vanilla and clove in the grocery store. He subconsciously bit his lip when he wondered what he would think when he told him he had nine pups at home. “You were quite sexy with two pups on your hips yesterday.”

Dean flushed from cheek to ear. “Thanks. With eight pups I’ve had a little practice.”

“Did you just say eight?” Castiel swallowed hard. 

“Yes,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, and bit his bottom lip nervously. He looked Castiel in the eyes and waited for something, what he wasn’t sure… maybe for him to run. He’d of run if he’d of been told that his true mate had eight pups. After all, that was a lot to take in. 

Castiel looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “the universe is laughing at us.” He saw Deans look when he’d said that and before the diner could be filled with the stink of rejected omega and frantic alpha, he blurted out, “I have nine pups.”

Dean stared dumbly at Castiel. “Eight plus nine,” he stuttered as he pointlessly counted with his fingers. 

“Is seventeen.” They said together exasperatedly. Both as if exhausted by the sheer volume of the news slumped into the seat. Before they could recover Eileen showed up for their order. She smiled brightly despite them looking like they had just attended their own funerals.

“The usual.”

“The same.”

Eileen nodded. 

“So I take it there’s a story to you showing up in this small town.” Dean finally said once Eileen had shuffled off toward the kitchen. 

“Two years ago my mate of many years decided she wanted to bed a much younger alpha. I would have stayed in the area, but she decided she didn’t want the responsibility of our pups.” Castiel unbuttoned the first couple buttons of his shirt and showed Dean a very faded scar of a bite. “I retired. Packed us up, and here we are… living in a motor home.”

Dean’s eye grew the size of saucers. No mater how he pictured it, eight pups in a motor home equaled a circus. “You can’t raise a family in a motor home!” He huffed and crossed his arms.

“I don’t plan to raise them in a motor home.” Castiel chuckled. “We made the choice as a family to home school and road trip. As chaotic as it is, it’s been the best decision for us.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “Whatever… I guess if it works it works… but I’m telling you now I am not subjecting myself and my eight pups to that kinda chaos.” He narrowed his eyes and hissed. 

Castiel wanted to say he could change his mind, but settled on nodding his head. “Have you lived here all your life?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m from Lawrence, Kansas.” He took hold of his glass of Coke and squeezed it so tight his knuckles turned white. Having to tell this story meant that he had to say aloud that his mate was dead. It had been a few years, but it still tore him up. He mentally told himself not to cry. “Parents died early. Brother and I got caught up in the system. It didn’t work out so well. So, we stepped it up and did what we could to prove we were adult enough to emancipate ourselves. I did most of the work. It was my senior year in high school and I got invited to a college party. I had way to much to drink and there was an alpha there that was smelling so good.” If it was possible he was squeezing that cup even tighter. “I was full on denial. And when I wasn’t… the other guy was dipping his cock into every omega he could and wanted nothing more to do with me.” He let the glass go only to squeeze it again. “My best friend could smell it on me. Rather than everything I’d worked for being smeared and be for not… we mated. I loved him, but learned to love him. We both always wanted a large family so we looked for a small town with a large house for cheap that we could fix up. My brother moved with us. The waitress, Eileen, that’s his mate.” He finally let go of the glass completely and rubbed the back of his hand over face to clear off the tears he knew had formed. “My mate got ill and passed away the same year Kristina was born.”

Dean’s grief was so thick not only could Castiel smell it, he could taste it. He reached out and took his hand in his. He rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. “I lost my first mate to child birth complications.” He said sympathetically. “It’s been over 18 years and feels like yesterday.”

They both glanced at the food when it arrived. Due to the nature of their conversations they had to force polite smiles. 

“Jack and Claire are my oldest. I did something similar as your late mate did. She was a wonderful woman and we made each other very happy. We weren’t naïve, we knew the pregnancy was high risk. She made me promise to choose the pups over her. Hardest thing I ever did and I don’t regret it.” Castiel watched as Dean tugged at his wrist and unbuttoned the sleeve of his dress shirt.

Dean rubbed his face against Castiel’s wrist, and inhaled deeply. He immensely enjoyed the smell of warm earth when rain first hit and fresh cut grass. “I love the way you smell. I could get drunk off it.” He mumbled as every bad feeling he felt melted away. He purred once more. 

Castiel rumbled in response to Dean’s purr. He was sure if they were closer, and he was scenting Dean himself their noises would be complimenting not only the situation but each other. He felt it a bit unfair that he couldn’t nuzzle into him, but didn’t say so- he didn’t advance either. He didn’t want this thin moment of perfection to snap and end. Despite the topics of conversation he was calm. “My second oldest was a friends with benefits… I hate to say it… mutual shared heat and rut mistake. She wanted an abortion but after a lengthy discussion she agreed to have the pup, but was adamant she wanted nothing to do with raising her.” He paused for a moment to think. “I believe that is 22 years, 3 relationships, and nine pups in a nut shell.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve covered a bit past 1eight years, 2 relationships, and 8 pups… and here I thought we’d have a bland first date, and I’d tell you pie is my absolute favorite dessert,” Dean chuckled. He sat up and pulled his plate toward him. He nibbled on a few of the fries. 

“Seeing as seventeen pups didn’t scare either of us off we’ve got plenty of time to discuss simple things… like my favorite insect being the bumble bee,” Castiel grinned. “I personally like that we got the awkward out of the way.” He pulled the plate toward him and picked at the edges of the burger. 

“I personally like a stable alpha that can provide and knows how to work what he’s got,” Dean winked. “So, I’m more than glad she left you. I do feel sorry for your pups though.” He finally took a bite of his burger. No longer interested it and it being out of necessity, it was a small bite.

“I like an omega who can run an orderly home and who knows how to press all the right buttons,” Castiel countered. Seeing him eat bits of his dinner he decided to do the same. The last thing he wanted to do was insult the cook of the diner.

“Like you I home school my pups. Afterward, we mow grass, fix cars, sow, wash clothes, clean houses, cook meals, and bake goodies for the neighbors and town. Not all at once of course. Twice a year we go camping and as a pack hunt a deer.” Dean preened. “He left us with a considerable amount and we want for nothing but I won’t have my pups thinking life’s free or easy.”

“Are you sure I’m not dreaming? Because you sound like Suzy Homemaker from a mail order catalog.”

“Positive.”

“Is there a house big enough in the area for… all of us?”

“Mines the biggest there is. It’s a fully restored, modern only where necessary twelve room Victorian era home. I’m not opposed to renovating the master or the unused rooms.” Dean nervously chewed on his bottom lip. He loved his home, and couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. But, he knew how important it was for the alpha to provide the home- especially the master bedroom, since it was the heart of the home. The house was the end of the courtship and the begging to forever. Not that they were exactly to the later, but he knew Castiel would want to plan and prepare for when the time did arise.

“Obviously other than a mobile home I haven’t a home to give. Also, there’s the fact that probably all I’d find was a hovel and that wouldn’t even come remotely close to what we would need. As long as you’re not going to reject me or think less of me I’ll except the proposal.” Castiel leaned back in the booth. Finding a suitable bed for this home to present to his omega wouldn’t be an easy task. It could be, but he wasn’t going to be cheap or take the easy way out and present him with just a mattress and box spring paired with a simple head and foot board. 

When Eileen came to check on them Dean asked for the check and a couple of boxes. Shortly after they headed out. 

“This is from me,” Castiel said once they were outside. He pulled a small wrinkled package from his pocket of his trench coat. “I’m not the best at wrapping, or at this sort of thing in general-”

Dean pressed a finger to his lips as he took the package. “Life lesson number something something. It’s about the inside that counts. Kinda like size doesn’t mater, it’s what you do with it.” He laughed. “But, I’m going to assume by the feel that this isn’t a dildo.” Strangely that didn’t have him blushing. 

However, it did have Castiel blushing. “That wouldn’t be appropriate to give you on a first date.” He coughed and cleared his throat. If you didn’t know better you’d almost think their rolls were reversed. 

“That blush is adorable on you.” Dean carefully unwrapped the gift. It was a small lovey. Before he could bring it to his face he could smell Castiel’s scent. That wasn’t enough to make Dean purr. He knew what this was. This was nesting material, albeit small… so more like a sampler, something that said I know what I’m doing. 

Castiel watched as he brought it to his face and nuzzled it. This was nerve wracking. It didn’t mater how right of a connection they had, there was a very real fear of rejection. Then he heard it, his purr, and everything was right and perfect. He pulled him close and subtly nuzzled the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply and was filled with vanilla and clove so much so he would swear he would get drunk on it quickly. 

Dean still enamored with his gift, titled his head just a bit. 

At some point, neither knew the when or the how, the take out was on the ground and Dean was against the wall. Dean was clutching the lovey tightly with one hand, and Castiel’s trench coat with the other. His own face buried in the crook of the juncture between neck and shoulder. It didn’t stop there. If there was a place to scent, they did so respectfully. Hands shuffling to feel muscle, but not arousal. There was a sense to heat one another up, but not tip past the edge. They finally broke apart to cup another’s face. They were sweaty and panting. There was an intense but respectful gaze- flashes of speckled alpha red and omega gold. They kissed gently with a promise that it would be more the next time. 

“Walk me home?” Dean whispered hoarsely.

Castiel nodded. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I picture alphas as the providers of all things. Even the bedding. They give and then the omegas take and make something of it. 
> 
> * The ending scene I was going for a scenting make out scene. Hope it worked. I figured it would be a step before officially making out. 
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stretched the length of himself. It was barely noon, and he couldn’t keep himself from yawning. It was Wednesday, their self proclaimed, one day off of the week. He leaned back on the bench, and enjoyed the sunshine. 

“You look like you could use this,” Sam held out a cup of coffee as he sat down next to his brother. 

“Thank you,” Dean sat up and took the coffee. He wrapped both hands around the cup, and used it to warm them up. He inhaled deeply, “Smells heavenly.”

“Dork,” Sam roll his eyes. “Eileen had mixed things to say about your date.”

Dean grinned mischievously, even proudly. He’d actually been on several dates with Castiel and somehow the entire town didn’t know- that was shocking. “Only mixed reviews because we about choked when we had to use our fingers and toes to count pups.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Between the two of us we’ve got seventeen pups.”

“Wait… what!?” 

“Exactly what I said,” Dean laughed. 

“When you said you wanted a large family…” 

“Go big or go home.” There was a twinkle in Dean’s eye. “And, don’t say it’s madness. You said that about six, and so on and so on.”

“I guess.” Sam glanced down at his shoes. After several moments of semi comfortable silence he asked, “are you leaving town?”

“No. I’m going to provide the home. The stipulation is that I let him renovate the master. We agreed it’s what’s best for our large pack.” When Dean saw his brother sigh relief he patted his brother on the shoulder. “I don’t want to loose you either.”

“My pups are going to get lost during the holidays,” Sam teased. 

“Your four terrors… never!” Dean teased.

Sam punched Dean’s shoulder. “I need to get back. Get your shit together, and don’t be a stranger.” He got up and headed back toward the diner he owned. 

“Later!” Dean called out. 

* * *

“Mommy!” Kristina whined as he fussed with her ponytail. 

“Sorry sweetie I just want us looking our best for the first time you meet them.” Dean grinned. He continued to fuss as he straightened out her shirt and pants from all the wrinkles he’d caused while carrying her. 

Marry and John were busy preening themselves and each other. 

“John please tell me my bow isn’t out of place.” Marry being a bit prissy drew out the please. 

“It’s perfect,” John gave his twin the thumbs up. “We should give Alex and Nikki a once over so they don’t look like two dirt balls…”

“Say no more,” Mary giggled. 

Alex and Nikki growled, “hey!”

“You make the worst alpha,” Charlie teased her brother Kenny as she lick spit her hand to flatten his cowlick. “If this was a date you’d be considered a ragamuffin.”

Mildly offended Kenny puffed up. However, he quickly deflated because he knew his sister was only teasing. “It’s really gross when you do that you know,” he grumbled. Secretly though, he really didn’t mind it. 

Dean patted Margaret on the head when she gave him a huge grin. She was very proud of the tooth she had lost a couple days ago. “Mind your manors.” He reminded her. 

“Yes daddy,” Margaret whistled. 

“They’re coming!” Marry said dramatically as she rushed to line up her siblings based on age. It was a sloppy line up because age didn’t necessarily mean shortest to tallest. She took her place next to John. 

“Hello Winchester’s,” Castiel smiled politely. “We’re the Novak’s,” he motioned to his nine pups. They were unkempt, but they were happy none the less. 

In hopes of avoiding an awkward first in person meet up they’d let the pups use their cellphones outside of scheduled times to create a group chat. They figured it was the easiest and quickest way for them to get to know one another before officially meeting in person. 

Now here they were and it was like they were meeting old friends. It took less than five minutes for them to get antsy and start talking amongst and over themselves. From there another two minutes before they were scattering to the four corners of the park to occupy themselves. 

Castiel wrapped his arm around Deans waist. “Seems the idea of a group chat prior to today was a success.”

Dean nodded with a grin. “This makes me feel better about what I wanted to suggest.” He wrapped his own arm around Castiel and snuggled close. The pups weren’t even close, but he wanted to keep this private. “No mater how I try and wrap my head around it. I just can’t. You and nine pups in a camper…”

“You’ve said it on multiple occasions we should be on a sitcom,” Castiel grinned. “But, I take it this isn’t about turning our lives into a reality tv show.”

Dean decided to just continue before his lost his nerve. “We’re gonna be a mated pair whether it’s later or sooner…” he looked up and caught his eye, “move in with us… now.” He wasn’t a total traditionalist, but even he knew this was a bit of the ‘cart before the horse’ so to speak. The rapidly forming lump in his throat of embarrassment made him squeak out the rest of what he wanted to say, “you… you… can’t share my bed… yet… until…” he gave up trying to say anything else. Knowing he was completely cherry red from cheek to ear he buried his face into Castiel’s armpit. He was 36 with eight pups, why was this so damn embarrassing!?

Castiel was nearly giddy with Dean’s squeaks- they were adorable. He had to suppress his laugh. “Go ahead scent me,” he whispered. Once Dean was calm enough and peaking upwards he said, “I believe I speak on behalf of the family when I say we’d be delighted.” He kissed him gently on the forehead. “It would be presumptuous of me to expect to share the bed with you when I have yet to provide us one.”

As the proposal was accepted, and reassurances made where necessary Dean started to relax considerably. He playfully sniffed from armpit to chest to crook of neck. He relished in the scent of fresh grass and hot earth when rain first hit and of bits of himself. He thought not only of how good it smelled but of it made him feel. He felt at home, and of comfort. This was who he wanted to be his mate. In a mater of minutes he was purring as he so often did in Castiel’s company. 

Castiel sensing a change in smell buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. It was as if he’d sprinkled himself into Dean’s skin and if somehow that with some vanilla and clove could make a cake… that’s what he smelled like. He could gain five pounds on the cake like scent that now permeated the air around them. He knew he was where he was meant to be. He was his and vise versa. “Mine,” he growled possessively. 

Dean felt a shiver from from head and to toe. “Stop before I present in the park in front of our seventeen pups,” he breathlessly warned. Unfortunately, there was no saving them from biology. But, none of that mattered when it came to police reports, and explaining things to family. “You know what… I think we could look at one another make a pup,” he teased. 

“Sorry,” Castiel grumbled and pulled Dean closer. “Heaven help us,” he grinned. “You know though if we happen to look a pup into existence at least we’ll know they’ll be gorgeous.”

Anything else they might have had going for them was brought to a halt by a pair of four year olds that came running up to them like torpedos screaming, “check this out”. They’d given one another a look and laughed. 

“We’re sorry!” Dean heard Mary and John holler out. He mouthed it’s ok before scooping them up one at a time. “What have my two big helpers got to show me.”

Castiel inwardly moaned as he felt his slacks tightened. There was his Achilles’ heel- the thought of an omega barefoot and pregnant. Not just any, his omega. He wanted to breed a pup in Dean yesterday at this point. He inhaled deeply and willed himself to think of anything else- like his grandma. Which was going to be awful because who wanted to think of grandma eight plus times a day. One way to remedy this. Hurry up and get the master bathroom renovated, and the bed purchased.

“Cas!” Dean called out for the fourth time. He’d of waved or snapped but his hands were full of pup. 

“Yes,” Castiel squeaked. He couldn’t believe that sound came out of his mouth. There wasn’t any taking it back. He gave a weak smile as he ruffled his sons hair. “Caterpillar.” He managed to say. He’d heard it somewhere in his jumbled mantra of lunch at grandmas. 

“You okay?” Dean asked as he rested his forehead against Castiel’s

“Yes.” Castiel squeaked again. He was inwardly starting to wonder who was the omega here because his boxers were really in a bunch. Thinking of grandma had mentally helped to dial down the arousal so he wouldn’t smell it. He was thankful, he wasn’t an omega because he’d of been so slicked up he’d of had it running down to his ankles as this point and been begging for a knot. He inhaled deeply a couple of times. Thankfully, the scent of the pups helped to further ground him a bit back to reality. “I can’t. Not here.” He said pathetically when he saw Dean’s eyes giving him a once over. 

Dean gave him a look that said we’ll talk in a bit. “My brother, Sammy owns the diner just across the way. Let’s go get a cup. Then we can take it home, and make it a huge home and watch it grow up and turn into a butterfly.” He reminded them to be careful and not to squish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know most use the juncture of neck and shoulder to calm an alpha/omega for scenting. But I’m using all points except the crotch/ass (that would be counterintuitive). Wrist, armpit… wherever they can get there nose in, they are going for it.
> 
> * Dean purrs a lot… with eight kids it’s kinda just a habit at this point. Like a bandaid or cure all. Castiel isn’t complaining, matter of fact he likes it. 
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	4. Chapter 4

“I know you’ve been touring the USA in a motor home so I’m assuming you’ve got a storage locker somewhere- right?” Dean asked curiously as he watched each of the nine pups walk in with no more than two average sized duffel bags worth of stuff. The younger clutching a comfort toy. 

“No. This is it.” Castiel said matter of factly. 

Dean bit his bottom lip as he debated on saying something. ‘To hell with it,’ he thought to himself. “This is shameful.” He paused for a moment and then looked at the pups he knew who had presented already, “Jack, Claire, Dawn, Twila please tell me you’ve got supplies in there. You too Amelia and Betty.” He refrained from snatching bags to check himself. And, for sake of some humility he kept it to a single word of supplies. 

“Some.” Jack squeaked. If his squeak didn’t speak for his embarrassment then the red on his cheeks did. “Dean can we do this…” he squirmed a little as he looked from his alpha dad to his alpha siblings. Subconsciously scooting closer to his twin, Claire. 

Dean watched as the four omega pups crowded together. His nose crinkled. “Yeah. I want to come out and say though… there is absolutely no reason to be ashamed.” He cooed. “Amazon Prime is an absolute Heaven send,” he winked. “Once everyone is settled in we’ll sort this out.” He looked from the pups to their dad. Putting his hands on his hips, tapping his foot fast - body language was doing the talking for him. There was the underlying look of ‘I told you so’ to Castiel. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “We managed.”

“Anyways.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Mary and John are up stairs waiting for you. You all run along and find them. They’ll take you to your rooms, and help you get settled in. This house was designed for omegas specifically. Each room has four alcoves for personal space and sleeping. You can draw a curtain for privacy. In the center of the room in front of a fire is a nice cozy area good for cuddling. So we’ve got plenty of space for everyone.”

Claire smiled as she scooped up Keith, and with her free hand grabbed Jack’s, “come on.” The rest of the pups clambering the stairs behind them. It was a monkey see monkey do kinda procession. 

Castiel watched until the last of the pups was out of site before taking in more of the room. “There’s a plaque outside that says Fuzzy Tails Boarding House. You failed to mention you renovated a boarding house,” he said softly as he ran his fingers along the railing of the stairs. He took in the careful choice of wallpaper. The moment he’d stepped in the door he’d felt like he’d gone back a good hundred or so years. He knew the pups wouldn’t appreciate it, but he did. “Just this room alone is breathtaking. If the rest of the house is even half as amazing…”

“Thank you.” Dean preened. He felt a huge swell of pride for not only himself but for his mate that had passed. This was the house they had restored and made a home… and now he was sharing it with Castiel. That was both scary and exciting. Going forward, they were going to make it their own. “Yes it was originally just that. We had it rezoned to be strictly residential and historical. Occasionally, I’ll have someone from a historical something or other asking for a tour. I’m more than happy to oblige.”

“I can see why. It’s obvious you put a lot of work and love into it.” Castiel dropped his own couple of bags and pulled Dean to him. He wrapped his arms around him. “You mentioned it was built for Omegas-” he trailed off as he nuzzled the juncture between neck and shoulder. 

Dean pressed his back against Castiel’s chest, melting into the warmth of his alpha. His head naturally tilting to the side. “Yes. We’re going to have to get creative to accommodate our alpha pups…” 

Castiel started mouthing at the fabric where he’d soon claim Dean. Subconsciously his hands slipped to his hips and he started grinding himself against his ass. “We’re up to five.” He huffed, “it’s gonna be like a frat house for a hot minute.” 

Thoughts of talking about family planning forgotten. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?” Dean whined as he moved one of Castiel’s hands to his clothed crotch. He was dizzy from the sensation, and drunk on the smell of his alpha’s arousal. With his other hand he reached up, and behind him to thread his fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp. He felt his ass cheeks become slippery with slick. He bit back not only a moan, but a demand to be bent over the couch. “Heaven help us if one our pups runs down the stairs…”

“Same,” what Castiel was answering to he wasn’t sure. It was a blanket answer. Maybe to one thing, maybe to multiple. He didn’t care. He growled possessively. Any hope he had of reining himself in ceased to exist the moment he smelled slick and arousal. He rubbed Dean in rhythm with his own grinding. It was taking every ounce of control to not divest them of their clothes and fully take him here. “Mine.” He started nipping feverishly at the clothed juncture between neck and shoulder.

They went slack together after chasing their release. Breathing heavily and refusing to move except to find some support against the nearest wall as they slumped to the floor in a heap. 

“I haven’t lost control like that since I popped my first knot,” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s sweaty back. There was a hit of embarrassment in his voice. He was still trying to catch his breath.

“I’m more than certain half my pups were not conceived on a bed,” Dean said without an ounce of shame. He turned himself around and snuggled impossibly closer to Castiel. “I’d bathe in your smell if I could,” he whimpered as he nosed along the juncture of neck and shoulder. He purred contently. 

Castiel rumbled deep within his chest in rhythm with Dean making a tune all of their own, and nuzzled him. 

After a few moments of scenting one another’s after glow Dean tugged on Castiel’s shirt. “Come on I’ll show you to your bedroom and then to mine. That way you can see what you’re working with.” He slowly scooted off of his lap and stood up. Afterward, he held out a hand to help his alpha up.

“There’s an estate auction in two weeks. Once I see the bedroom I will share with you what caught my interest,” Castiel said with a mischievous grin. Once he was upright he patted the wrinkles from his slacks and grabbed his bags. 

Dean crossed his arms, “You also do not have enough things.”

“I’ve got all I need right in front of me and under this roof.” Castiel gave Dean a quick kiss and motioned for him to lead the way. While if he was mildly uncomfortable and the stain blatantly obvious, he refused to act as if he’d creamed his pants just ten minutes ago. 

Dean grinned and returned the quick kiss. “I’d forgotten what one of these walks felt like.” He took one of Castiel’s bags, and used it to somewhat cover his front. “Keep my ass covered.” He didn’t need to imagine the questions. He’d heard them before… and, had to get creative with the answers. 

The walk was thankfully short as their rooms were just down the hall, and across from one another.

Castiel watched as Dean stopped just short of coming in to his room. There was just enough space for a bed and dresser. No means of outside light. Off to the side a private bathroom where he felt he could shower and go to the bathroom at the same time. Small and efficient summed up the bed and bath space- janitors closet also came to mind. He didn’t mind the size, this was temporary. He dropped his bags on the bed, and before he could say anything he noticed Dean had slipped away. 

After washing up and changing clothes he walked across the hall. “Dean,” he called out into the seemingly empty room as he knocked on the door frame. Getting no answer he entered cautiously. He’d been in a round about way invite in so he felt comfortable. Yet, he still felt insanely out of place because this was not his mate yet. 

“I’ve never seen a male wear a towel like that,” Castiel commented as Dean came out of the bathroom. “Or, have I seen a woman make it look as good either,” he added. The towel was riding high under Deans armpits and barely covering the curve of his ass cheeks. It was a wonder his cock was covered- if he got him even the slightest bit riled…

Dean pulled the towel a bit tighter. “I’m a bit conscious. Things are not exactly as tight as they use to be,” he frowned. “I work out when I can,” he added nervously. He wanted to march himself back to the bathroom and hide, but where was that going to get him? He couldn’t hide in his clothes for the rest of his life around his potential mate. 

“Dean last I checked you’ve got eight beautiful pups running around upstairs. Things aren’t loose because you ate an extra box of donuts while watching to much Netflix-”

Dean’s whine cut him off, “But, I did. I eat EVERYTHING when I’m with pup.” He rolled his eyes, and rubbed his empty tummy. “I’m a monster you’d find on one of those horror shows. It’s awful.”

Castiel stepped behind him, and wrapped his arms around him lovingly. “The end result is beautiful.”

“You know what else is loose,” Dean huffed. “He never complained. But I’m sure he felt like he could fall in.” He was almost in tears. How had the conversation gotten to here? Why even? He hadn’t even been presented a bed and a renovated room. To late to take it back now. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “My x mate had three less than you and I can promise you she wasn’t loose.” He winced. Even if Dean had used his own mate this sounded awful to compare, and he knew it. Time for a different approach even if it sounded worse, and made him wince. “Did he make you feel full? Obviously he did. He bred you good… proofs upstairs.” He was going to be sick. This was his job now- to make him full, to bred him good. 

“Yes,” Dean squeaked. This wasn’t about past mates. This was about them. It was time to shift the conversation. “Do you want to bred me alpha?” He sounded like a squeaky toy by the end of the question. He was so nervous he was starting to sweat. But it was a good kinda nervous- the anticipation of good things kind. 

Castiel licked the sweat from Dean’s neck. His eyes rolled back, as he moaned. “I want to show you that you’re not loose by filling you up with every inch of my thick cock.” His hands tightened on his hips. “Knot you real good.” He was breathing so heavily it was hard to talk. “I want my pups in there like yesterday.” He growled possessively.

“Bred me alpha,” Dean mewed. The omega melted in absolute submission to his alpha. He found him self with knees elbows on the floor, tucked close. His ass high in the air, leaking slick, and on complete display for presentation. As if modesty still mattered he clung to his towel.

* * *

“No further discussions about what got us here. We don’t have time for a round two or three.” Dean said as he cuddled into him. “Besides my knees and elbows are already threatening to murder me.”

“I’m older than you and also on this hard ass floor,” Castiel smirked and pulled him closer. “I love the way my knot fits.” His finger trailed over Dean’s severely marred mating gland. There was nothing gentle or loving about any of the bites that he could see. 

“We were teenagers trying to be adults. Trying to alpha and omega up before other people caught on.” Dean said softly. “Him claiming and marking me brought out the worst in his alpha. The smell of the pups in me made him think I’d been with another alpha.” He got quiet for a second before taking a deep breath to continue, “he’d claim and mark me over and over. We were to stubborn to give up on each other and what we’d set out to do. It about broke us. I don’t know who was more embarrassed when I had to call 911 and tell them I was knotted and my water had broke.”

“He unintentionally forced you into early labor.” Castiel frowned. “Please tell me it got easier,” his voice cracked. He didn’t like the thought of his omega hurting even if it was in the past. 

“Yeah. Especially once he scent bonded with the pups and we started having our own.”

“Good.” That eased the tension considerably within Castiel. He lifted Dean’s wrist to his nose. The scent of vanilla and clove was no where near as pronounced, but it was there. He had to work a bit for it- the scent of sex still prominent between them. He snuffled contently. “When it comes time may I mark you here?” He licked along the strip of vein.

“Yes.” Dean cooed. “I’d like that very much.” Content. He could smell it on the both of them. And under it all, past the sex, was the scent of a very pleased alpha. His earth when rain first hit scent amazing strong. It screamed of promises much like rain was water and water was life. This was his life. “You were wrong at the diner. The universe wasn’t laughing at us. It knew just what we needed.”

“You’re right. It did know what we needed,” Castiel grinned as he started to nibble. “I’m going to make sure everyone knows I’ve got the best omega.”

“A good omega is a reflection of a strong alpha.” Dean smirked knowing he was stoking his ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This like other chapters was not given an official edit. I reread it at least four times and I’ll probably do it again. If anything crazy jumps out at you give me a shout out. 
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean absentmindedly hummed as he scrolled through the message board. His head was bobbing and his foot was tapping- it was apparent he was mentally listening to a song. He scratched down a list of tasks that needed to be done after school. “Morning sunshine.”

Castiel rubbed his eyes, scrubbed his face, and scratched his scalp in hopes of waking himself up a bit past zombie mode. “How are you up at,” he glanced at his Apple Watch, “four thirty am, and perky? Like a-”

“-teenager who got himself some,” Dean snickered into his coffee cup. He went about pouring him a cup of coffee. “I believe there’s some kinda unwritten / unspoken rule that after the second kid you just need some coffee to be able to process the wonders of sex.” He winked. 

Castiel watched as Dean continued to do what he was doing and pour him a cup of coffee- not once looking when he grabbed the cup, the decanter, or to pour. “You did that like you’ve done it a hundred times before,” he mused aloud.

“He use to stand in that exact same spot and watch me… tell me several times a week how amazing I was that I could manage our family so flawlessly,” Dean said as he slid the decanter back onto its warmer. He sat down his iPhone and coffee, and grabbed a pair of pot holders. He purposely bent a little more than he had to as he pulled several trays of muffins out from the oven. 

Castiel distractedly took a sip of coffee. His focus was on the slight shift of Dean’s house robe. Better judgement told him there were boxers and a t-shirt under there, but the part of his brain that lived in the realm of fantasy supplied him with other thoughts. “I’m less than a day in under your roof and I’m impressed.”

Dean glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. With the tune still clear in his head he playfully swayed his hips as he placed muffins on the cooling rack. “I don’t do anything special,” he said as he grabbed a sack of apples and proceeded to wash them.

“Are you kidding me! You’re up before dawn- the coffee pot is full, you’ve already baked four trays of muffins, and,” he glanced at the note pad on the counter, and motioned to nothing in general, “you’ve already set up the schedule for the day.” 

“Flatter,” Dean purred. 

“It’s easy when it comes to you.” Castiel sat his half touched cup of coffee down. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him flush against him. He buried his nose into his hair and breathed deep. Dean’s natural vanilla and clove scent mingled nicely with the fresh muffins. “My x could barely manage to get her hose on before the pups got on the bus,” he mumbled. 

Dean snorted, “bet that was your fault?” He shook the excessive water off of his hands and reached behind and grabbed Castiel’s cloth covered cock. “This bad boy gets us both in our fair share of trouble,” he purred as he gave it a firm squeeze. 

Castiel moaned into Dean’s ear. He had to concentrate exceptionally hard to finish this current train of thought before it got derailed. “She stopped getting her panties in a twist over me shortly after Nathan was born. Outside of her heat and my rut we didn’t share a bed… so I wouldn’t feel the loneliness and separation I buried myself in my work and our pups. I’d of lived like that if she hadn’t of spread her legs for another alpha.”

“Her loss, my gain,” Dean preened. “I swear since I smelled you in the grocery store I’m constantly in a heat daze like a teen who’s newly presented.” He bit his lip to stifle his whimpers. He grabbed Castiel’s hips. “Everything I look at. Everything I smell. It makes me want to drop to my knees. Bend over. Scream. Beg.” He was dragging out every sentence as he ground his slick soaked ass dirty against the hardening cock behind him. “Fuck me. Knot me.” 

“That makes two of us. I can’t keep my hands off of you,” Castiel’s voice was rough. He gripped his hips and stilled them both. Nostrils flared, breathing in heavy amounts of slick and arousal. “You weren’t kidding about coffee-”

Dean smirked and pulled Castiel toward the laundry room. 

* * *

Dean’s nose wrinkled. The stench of an aggressive alpha was the worst. He checked the pocket holder on the wall and saw no phones missing… so, outside interference was out. He knew none of the studies were seriously that hard- or for that matter the work tasks for today either. He grumbled as he put his book down and went to investigate who pissed in who’s corn flakes. On his way he grabbed the pail for ice water. 

Kenny growled. He aggressively rubbed his left side against his moms door. Scenting it best he could to say ‘back off’ and ‘mine’. He was equal parts frustrated and angry at Castiel. This was his home. His mom. His omegas and fledgling alphas. His pack. With his dad having passed and him being the first alpha to present in the family- these were things he was to protect. It didn’t matter to him that he was twelve! There was no getting around it, Castiel being in the house had him seeing fucking red all around. 

Dean stood there, grip firm on the bucket of ice water. “Kenny!” He hissed. He hadn’t had an alpha to help him raise alphas but he’d learned it was better to not put himself in the middle of their anger (pup or not), so he tossed the full bucket of ice water on him. Once he’d gotten his attention he shouted, “cold shower now!” 

The red in Kenny’s eyes didn’t dull. He let out a deep growled, “no!” 

Castiel growled as he grabbed Kenny by the back of the neck. “Your mom said to cool the fuck off!” He dragged the boy toward the back door. Since he didn’t want to listen he was going to give him the garden hose. 

Kenny yipped like a newborn pup. He pawed feebly at the fingers that gripped him like a vice. Dug his heels best he could. His struggling was pointless against Castiel’s hold. There was no getting out of it, or turning things around. “This is your fault,” he snarled. 

Castiel’s grip tightened on the struggling pup. He tossed him forward and turned on the hose.

Dean stopped just outside the doorframe. Just in time to watch his son be hosed down. He wasn’t going to battle Castiel over this one. Kenny had blatantly disrespected him. If anything he was thankful for Castiel stepping it. 

Despite the hosing Kenny lunged forward at Castiel. “I am the alpha of this house,” he growled, “not you!” He grabbed the other alphas shoulders and shoved him back hard. His footing not firm in the muddling earth causing him to slip a bit. 

Castiel dropped the hose in time to grab Kenny’s shoulders and brace himself. “You want to talk about this like a beast!?” He snapped. He found himself being pushed into the side of the house. It worked in his favor as he wasn’t sloshing in the mud that was constantly being created. With everything in him he pushed him forward hard. 

What ever had been said was lost on Kenny. Pure and simple, this was a power struggle. He stumbled backward and found himself sitting in the mud. He leaned forward and grabbed Castiel’s leg and jerked him down to his level. 

Castiel fell forward. He didn’t know how many times they rolled. What he did know is that on the last roll he was back on top. He grabbed Kenny’s neck, and pressed his knee into his chest. Chest heaving, clearly exhausted. 

Kenny’s eyes narrowed as he looked directly into Castiel’s. Despite being out of strength and breath he continued to try and struggle. “You want to breed my mom. I can smell it.” Kenny huffed. “It disgusts me. A real alpha protects what he’s got.”

“Like your instincts would instruct you different,” Castiel snorted. “Yes I will breed him full of my pups. I will mate him. But, I’m also here to protect your mom, your siblings… even your punk ass.” How he was putting sentences together was beyond him. He stood up and jerked the younger alpha up. 

Kenny looked away. Only showing the slightest bit of submission. “Prove it then,” he said through gritted teeth. 

Castiel pushed him away from being so close. “Give me a chance.” With an eye still of Kenny, he picked up the hose. “Clean yourself up,” he growled and tossed it at him. With purpose he strode over to Dean and pushed him up against the wall. “My omega,” he growled possessively as he rutted against his leg. 

Dean’s heart hammered in his chest. His brain wasn’t processing that his alpha bested his pup, what it processed was that he bested a challenging alpha. Despite the stink of anger and mud, he could smell possession and arousal. He was stopped mid tilt of his head when Castiel grabbed his wrist and started to mouth at it. He was safe. He was protected. He was Castiel’s. “My alpha,” he purred. 

* * *

Charlie dumped hot water over her brother’s head. She wanted to tell him how silly of an alpha he was like she always did, but now wasn’t the time. She knew saying such a thing like that right now would do nothing but add fuel to the spark still dancing within her brother. 

“Now I’ve got to live with not only the smells but the noises,” Kenny grumbled as he slumped down into the bath water. “My ego is bruised and I’m scarred for life.” He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged himself tight.

“You kinda did it to yourself,” Charlie snorted. 

“You tease me about being a bad alpha… you should check yourself.” Kenny gave her a look that said takes a delinquent to know one. He then flicked water at her, and grinned. “You can make it up with some cuddles.”

Charlie squeaked and covered her face. She hurried toward the door before she could get soaked. “Worst alpha!” She teased. She stuck her tongue out before leaving him. 

“Come and get your cuddles when you’re done.” Kenny heard her holler from down the hall. 

* * *

Dean fresh from a shower stood just outside his door. The hall, especially his door still reeked of possessive alpha. Knowing it was the smell of his son, and not Castiel made his stomach churn. He sprayed his door down with neutralizer until he sneezed. “I hope you’ve got a bed and remodel in the plans sooner rather than later,” he said when he heard Castiel’s door open. 

“Bit much.” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a series of sneezes. “I meant to tell you earlier. Remember when I mentioned there was an estate auction?” He pulled Dean to him and buried his nose in the juncture between neck and shoulder. His fingers gently traipsed up and down his back. 

“I couldn’t stand the smell,” Dean mumbled. In regards to the estate question he nodded his head. He buried his nose in Castiel’s arm pit. He took comfort in his scent and touches, and started to purr.

“There’s a bed frame I want to bid on. It’s around the age of this house.” Castiel moved one of his hands to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, and massaged his scalp. There was a rumble in his own chest to compliment Dean’s purr. “As for the room, most of it is in plenty fine. I won’t disrespect your memories and destroy pictures. They instead can be moved else where. I can tell the crib and rocker in the corner is worn with age. It smells of comfort and pride. Let’s refurbish it with some fresh stain and new cushion.”

Scent of happy Omega filled the hall. Dean sniffed from one arm pit to the next. Then up toward his neck and toward his ears. He nibbled playfully. “It’s not going to come together fast enough,” he chuckled.

“Just a couple weeks.” Castiel kissed him gently on the forehead.

* * *

Castiel and Dean entered the study to find their pups sprawled out. Heads leaned on shoulders, legs and arms draped haphazardly over one another. It was a bit hard to tell where one ended and another started. The room smelled of a mix of spice and earth and all things in between, but nothing smelled wrong or out of place. A feeling of comfort and warmth and home filled the room. They had laptops on their laps and were finishing up the last of their school lessons. 

Mary looked up and smiled. She scooted a bit from Claire. “Come on mom.” She motioned toward them and then to the empty spot she’d just made. “You also Cas. There’s plenty of room.” She grinned. 

“Yes,” Claire nodded. “Come on. Both of you.” She scooted everyone just an inch in each direction. 

Dean grinned as he inwardly chuckled. Their definition of plenty of room entailed space for half a butt cheek. The rest of himself would be invading someone’s personal space. Good thing their pack didn’t believe in things such as personal space. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and carefully inched his way to the provided space. 

Castiel sat best he could. He leaned against Dean, and pulled Keith in his lap. Not caring if it would distracted his pup from his studies. He ruffled his hair playfully. 

“I want to be strong like you dad.” Keith said in a matter of fact way that only a four year old could. A way that said his dad was a super hero, and could never be anything less. “We snuck peeks out the window.”

Kenny slumped against Charlie. He closed his eyes, and wished everyone would pile on top of him. If they did that then he could pretend to have disappeared from the room, because he knew leaving the room was not an option. 

“Strength isn’t just about muscles… it’s about what you do with them.” Castiel tickled Keith just enough to get him giggling. 

Amelia glanced over at her sister Betty before nudging Kenny with her foot. “Dad’s kicked our tails a couple times when we caused trouble. Sulking doesn’t make it better. Makes it worse.”

“Yeah. So sit up straight. Puff that chest.” Betty grinned. “Strut that crap. Fake it until you make it.”

Kenny looked at them both before looking at Alex and Nikki. He was the only alpha present who was sulking. If asked he’d of insisted he had good reason. But that was neither here nor there. He took their advice and sat up a bit. The alpha within though still sulking did feel better. 

Dean leaned over and patted Kenny on the shoulders. “Sitting there like that. You look like him.” 

Kenny gave a small smile and leaned into his mom. He nuzzled his neck, and did his best to focus on the scent that was distinctly his mom and not Castiel. It was hard. Even if they weren’t mated, they were bonded- he could smell it clear as day. He rested on him. “I just want everyone to be safe,” he whimpered. 

“Every one is safe.” Dean ran his fingers through Kenny’s hair. “Cas’ pups are strong, educated, and well fed- just as he is. There is nothing to indicate that he isn’t a good man.” He sighed contently. “And, like those fairytales. I just knew he was mine the moment I caught his scent.”

“I was on the force for twenty years. I retired to be with my pups.” Castiel supplied. 

“Dad was amazing! I’m going to be just like him!” Amelia blurted out before grinning ear to ear.

“Only because you won’t listen to reason.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Better then Betty who wants to join up for services.” Amelia half teased as she punched her on the shoulder. “What was that slogan again. Be all the alpha you can be.” She laughed until she snorted which had everyone laughing. 

“Jack, Claire what are your goals?” Dean asked when he’d finally caught his breath. “Any plans?”

“Busy work until the right one comes along. I’ve thought about applying to be a waitress in town.” Claire gave a shy smile. “I can’t imagine only having one or two pups. I want my hands full.”

“Nothing wrong with that. Go on find the right one. Settle down. Have a crazy life. It’s worth every minute of it.” Dean said with a grin as he looked around the room. “Sammy owns the dinner. We’ll stop by tomorrow and see about getting you an interview.”

Claire leaned in and hugged him tight. “Thanks.”

“I want to be a teacher.” Jack smiled. “Now that we’ve settled down I can apply for college.”

“I’m sure between your dad and I we’ve got the funds. But I’ll tell you like I told him. No loafers.” Dean pulled him into a hug. “What grade you wanna teach?”

Claire effectively broke up the hug by tickling her brother. “He wants to teach kindergarten or first grade.”

Jack doubled over laughing. “No fair!” He tickled his sister back. Neither of them letting up until they couldn’t breathe and their sides ached from laughter. 

“I’m going to be a novelist!” Alex said matter of factly. 

“Write something smutty,” Amelia shouted. “Betty’s gonna need it when she goes on tour!”

Betty punched her sister. “I’m the good looking one! You’ll need it more than me!”

“Please Lord everyone remember birth control and condoms.” Dean shouted out without regards to those who hadn’t presented and were underage. He cleared his throat when he had several sets of eyes on him. 

“Daddy can I help you with condom?” Kristian asked her dad with the biggest eyes possible. Because after all she was dads big helper. She’d been told as much.

Before Dean could respond Keith shouted. “I big helper also. I help also!” Despite everyone laughing, he clapped proudly. 

“Sorry pups. Condoms are the one thing daddy doesn’t need help with.” Dean fanned himself. It was getting impossibly hot in here all of sudden. He looked toward Castiel who was laughing with the rest of their pups. 

Castiel ruffled both Keith and Kristina’s hair. “You can help mommy and daddy with other things.” He winked toward Dean. 

“I’m going to do what dad did and be a computer ha-” Kenny started to say after the laughter had died down, but was cut off by his dad’s hand covering his mouth. 

“Programmer!” Dean shouted nervously. “Computer programmer.”

Mary, John, and Charlie shot Kenny a look. Castiel’s look to Dean going unnoticed in the commotion. 

“He was a damn good one!” Charlie piped up. “But I wanna be like mom and be good with cars.” 

“I’m going to be a lawyer.” Nikki grinned. “Do what Uncle Sam decided not to do because he fell all in love.” She fake gagged. “Love is for-” she didn’t finish what she was saying because of everyone’s looks. “Well it is.” She pouted. 

“Mary and I haven’t decided yet. But we like the idea of running a bakery together.” John grinned as he gave his twin sister Claire a high five.

“I’m hoping to be an alpha so I can be a fire fighter!” Nathan grinned and puffed himself up best he could. 

“Twila and I want to design clothes.” Dawn stretched. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and be able to open our own boutique.”

“Sunrise to Sunset Fashions.” Twila grinned. 

“I don’t care how I present. I just want to be able to take care of sick people.” Margaret announced. 

“That’s what I was going to say!” Suzy said with some to almost no protest. “Let’s work together!” She said as she smiled toward Margaret. 

Dean grinned. “Just remember that if things don’t work out… that it’s alright. Pick yourselves up. Try something else. Not everyone succeeds on the first try. What’s important is that you’re happy and that you can provide for your pack.” He disentangled himself. “Alright everyone. Time to put your studies away and get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In case you’re like me and need a cheat sheet. Haha
> 
> Dean is 36. He had his first pups at 18.  
> twins Mary (o) (baker) and John (o) (baker) 18y, Charlie (o) (mechanic) 14y, Kenny (a) (computer programmer) 12y, twins Alex (a) (novelist) and Nikki (a) (lawyer) 10y, Margaret (health care) 8y, and Kristina 4y
> 
> Castiel is 42. He had his first pups at 20.  
> twins Jack (o) (teacher) and Claire (o) (house wife) 22y, Amelia (a) (detective) 18y, Betty (a) (military) 16y, twins Dawn (o) (clothing designer) and Twila (o) (clothing designer) 14y, Suzy (health care) 10y, Nathan (fire fighter) 8y, and Keith 4y
> 
> Anyone tried writing a scene with nineteen characters? It’s nerve wracking making sure no one gets forgotten about. Haha
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean watched as Castiel shuffled into the kitchen, pulled out a chair, and sat down. He chuckled, “so big bad alpha do you miss being twenty.” He sat a cup of coffee down in front of him and massaged his shoulders.

“I admit I’ve let myself go a bit since I’ve retired,” Castiel moaned as he melted into Dean’s touch. Only tensing when he’d hit a particularly sore spot. “Maybe I need to set up a gym, and get back in shape before I can’t keep up with our ambitious pups.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Dean nuzzled into Catiel’s hair as he continued to work his shoulders and surrounding area. “This isn’t your typical household.” He placed a few kisses along his neck. “A gym does sound nice… or I could call in a few favors and we have some help in creating a natural obstacle course out back.”

“Favors?”

“Yeah. Not everyone pays me in cash. I’ve got a good number of ‘thanks, I owe you ones’.” Dean chuckled. “Also been given eggs, produce, meat and so on.” He started working down Castiel’s back. “Been well enough off that I didn’t see a reason in just accepting it.”

Castiel chuckled. “What’s the weirdest thing you’ve gotten as payment?”

“A statue of a very well endowed wolf.” Just because you couldn’t see the roll of Dean’s eyes didn’t mean you couldn’t hear it. “It’s stuffed in the way, way back of a closet. I only put it out when they come for dinner.” Now a grin could be heard. “Makes it interesting when there’s other guests as well.”

“Guess I won’t have to worry about getting a boring tie for Christmas,” Castiel smirked. “So what’s on today’s agenda?” He asked as he reached for his coffee. 

Dean stopped massaging and went around to his scratch pad. “This morning we are taking Mary, John, Jack, and Amelia to the local college for them to fill out the necessary paperwork to get a start on their careers. Then after lunch Claire has an interview with Eileen at the dinner. Lastly, we’ll have to book it to the high school to sign Betty up. I was told they have an excellent JROTC program. Oh and this evening the chief of the fire station is coming by for dinner to meet Nathan.”

“What could possibly go wrong with a schedule like that?” Castiel questioned with a sarcastic laugh. “So, all that aside. What was that business Kenny was talking about? You shut him up real quick.”

Dean’s eyes slid to the floor. “We aren’t allowed to talk about it,” he hesitated for a moment before adding, “government business and all that jazz.” He chewed nervously on his bottom lip hoping that Castiel wouldn’t use his alpha voice to force anything further out of him. 

“You aren’t in some sort of trouble are you?”

“Heavens no. Not unless you force me to start talking.” Dean gave a small smile. 

“Was Winchester his last name?”

“No. We always used mine. He was mated to the government as much as me. All I can say is… I wasn’t the only young and dumb one. He was equally so. His mistake cost him a life of servitude. But, it paid handsomely.” Dean gave a dry chuckle.

“Will I ever know even his first name?”

“Not unless I get amnesia and think you’re him. Or, maybe have a nightmare.” Dean looked Castiel in the eyes. “The kids don’t even know his name. They know him as dad… nothing more, nothing less.”

Castiel nodded. “I kept my nose clean. Did my job, and did my best to raise an honest family. Retired when I felt it time. There’s nothing special about my name.”

“Nor mine. I’m just a boy from Kansas.” Dean winked. “Sam’s making sure the family legacy carries on- he’s got an alpha pup. I’d be more than honored to have your name.”

Castiel stood and kissed Dean gently. “We should adopt one another’s pups.”

“I’d like that,” Dean said against Castiel’s lips. “We’ll need a few more pups.”

“Of course.” Castiel grinned. “We need to have one of our pups in each state,” he teased. 

“That’s pushing it,” Dean laughed. 

“Is it? We’re almost half way there.”

“Key word. Almost.”

* * *

“How much time do we have before the Fire Station Chief arrives for dinner?”

“We’ve got two hours to bake enough chicken, veggies, and pasta for a mini army,” Dean grinned. “Piece of cake,” he said confidently as he grabbed aprons from the hooks on the wall. He tossed one to Castiel, and wasted no time putting his on.

“Says you. I’ve spent two years working with a step up from a kitchenette.” Castiel helped Dean grab what they would need from the walk in refrigerator. “We did a lot of quick eats and connivence meals.”

Dean chuckled as he gave Castiel a look that said what he’d already said plenty of times- ‘A motor home isn’t a place for raising nine pups.’

“I can’t believe we managed to get everything done in a timely fashion and without a hiccup today.”

“We weren’t dealing with kinder-pups.” Dean slid over to a different sink to get the chicken washed up. “Nothing… I repeat nothing… goes to plan when you take a pup under five.” He rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter how well behaved they are. It’s just like some unspoken rule of nature.”

“I agree. The younger the more chaotic. Especially diapers and potty training.” Castiel patted his hands dry on his apron. “I know we’ve got some time before we cycle, and there’s no guarantee you’ll catch… but I’m a little nervous having an infant again.”

“If having this many has taught me anything it’s that it’s like riding a bicycle… except it gets easier. And, you stop worrying so much about the small crap.” Dean grinned. After scrubbing his hands down he grabbed the glass wear. “You could look at me and I’d catch.” He wasn’t sure whether to feel proud of that fact or not. “It’s what got me in trouble in the first place. I was drunk off my ass and a day before heat. Like I said he smelled good.”

“I’d wager almost everything within reason smelled good. At least you weren’t at the party making a show of yourself shoving cucumbers or bananas up your ass.”

“You say that as if you’ve seen it.”

“I was an officer before I was a detective. I’ve seen some crazy ass shit.”

“I’m assuming you made it out of the party without being raped.” The last word that left Castiel’s lips was a whisper. It was a reality, a horrible truth that happened to a lot of omegas who weren’t careful. A firm alpha voice could break the firmest no.

“He was kind enough to call my brother who happened to be my emergency contact once we were done. Told him he better hurry up and collect me before someone decided they wanted sloppy seconds.” Dean frowned. It wasn’t his finest moment. He’d had years to replay it, bury it, and replay it. It got easier with time to talk about it. 

“He was too drunk to realize that you smelled as good as you did because you were so close to heat.”

“Yep and everyone knows a male omega can only get pregnant when in heat.”

“He thought you were basically a no condoms necessary lay- every alphas dream.” Castiel frowned. “Dean is it possible he was going into a rut? You said he smelled good.”

“You are the first person to ask me that. Shit. I don’t know. Maybe. It’s been so long ago.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “What’s done is done.”

“It didn’t happen again.” Castiel nudged him gently and smiled.

Dean looked Castiel in the eyes, and smiled. “Until you… but, I don’t have to be drunk to loose control.”

“We’re each other’s aphrodisiac twenty four seven.”

“Told yah we’ll have no problem catching when the time comes.”

They both laughed as they quickly put the chicken and vegetables in marinara in the oven. 

“Tomorrow I need to call to set up everyone’s annuals. We also need to discuss birth control, and scent blockers with the doctor.” Dean grabbed his pad of paper, and made a few notes. “What about suppressants?”

Castiel’s eyes dropped to the floor. 

“Okay. So you kept their supplies to a minimum… and, you don’t know if their cycles are a shit show.” Dean gave a thumbs up. “I’ll get with them and do the asking.”

“Thanks.”

“Welcome. I just don’t get how you can’t know after living in such a small space for a couple years.”

“I’d set us up in a suite or a hotel room. Who ever needed to would stay behind. The rest of us would go out and see the city. Sun up to sun down. No one complained. Everyone was happy.”

“My dad dragged Sammy and I around. We practically lived in motels until he up and died. Then we ended up in the system for a bit. As soon as I could take care of Sammy and myself I did. Bobby and his mate Karen, friends of our dads kept in touch.”

“Explains why you’re so against it.” Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s. “You weren’t kidding about the schools JROTC program. Marines.”

“Make it or break it.” Dean laughed. “Seriously though. At least this will give Betty a chance to see if she actually likes her career path.” He playfully licked Castiel’s nose. “What got her into wanting to join the service?”

Castiel licked back in return. “My father was a highly decorated service man. My brothers followed and went into the services. I chose to be the odd sheep and become a detective.”

“Will anyone be showing up randomly at our door step?”

“Probably not. We’re estranged. My choice of career isn’t the only thing that makes me the odd sheep.” Castiel sighed. “They felt my x sleeping with a younger alpha was my fault. They blamed everything from my job to my bedroom performance.”

“Awe man. No way. That’s total bullshit!” Dean kissed Castiel gently. “I can assure you your perforce is spectacular… and, your size is impressive.”

Castiel chuckled, “now who’s flattering who.” He kissed him back. 

“Takes one to know one” as if the room was full of people and Dean wanted to keep a secret between them, he leaned close and whispered into Castiel’s ear, “If we didn’t have a dinner guest coming in an hour I’d be begging for a knot.” 

“We’ve got adult pups that could finish where we left off with dinner prep.” Castiel’s fingers traipsed down Dean’s chest , and teased around the area of his hardening cock. “I do recall being told it’s bad etiquette to show up to dinner hard and horny as hell…”

“You know we’ve only got so many ‘get out of jail free cards’ we can cash in,” Dean whimpered. 

“Since it doesn’t sound like you want to cash one in you better stay focused on the time…” Castiel scooped Dean up and clumsily moved them from the food prep area. He sat him on the counter and rubbed his face against Dean’s thigh and breathed deep. “Last chance,” he whispered as he undid his pants with his teeth. 

Dean’s response was a squeak as he made it easier for Castiel. His head lulled back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

“Evening Chief Ketch. It’s a pleasure to have you for dinner.” Dean tilted his head forward just a nod to the alpha as he pulled out a seat for him. 

“A pleasure,” Castiel held out of his hand.

“Pleasure’s mine. Please, please we are good as family,” Arthur shook Castiel’s hand before taking a seat, “Arthur.” He smiled. “I hope it’s not too forward of me to bring a guest,” he motioned to the door.

“Of course not,” Dean smiled warmly. He lifted his head just enough before pulling out the adjacent seat. “Officer Fitzgerald, welcome. It’s a pleasure.”

“A pleasure,” Castiel held out of his hand.

“Garth. We’re nothing but family here even if there’s a few new faces.” Garth smiled warmly as he shook Castiel’s hand. He sat down as he excitedly said, “it was me. I all but invited myself. When he called me up and said you had a pup who was interested in becoming an officer. Color me curious.” He gave an apologetic smile.

“As said we’re as good as family.” Dean smiled. “Our pups are ambitious,” Dean preened. He moved quickly to seat Castiel before taking his place in the middle of the other omegas. “Nathan wants to be a firefighter… Amelia a detective…” he went down the list based on yesterday’s conversation. “I believe we’ve about got all our bases covered,” he grinned.

Jack, Claire, Dawn, Twila, Mary, John, Charlie, and Dean worked quickly to serve first Castiel as head alpha, then their guests Arthur and Garth, from there the fledgling alphas, the non presented, and finally the omegas. After sitting down his pups, he served himself. 

“Nathan your stepmom-“

Nathan interrupted him, “please. Just mom. I only have the one.” He smiled. 

“Yes sir,” Arthur grinned. “He tells me you’re eight,” after a nod of the pups head he continued, “we have a weekend volunteer program. On a good day you’ll get to see the uniforms, the trucks, help with some easy stuff, play some basketball, and eat lunch with the crew.”

Nathan’s eyes sparkled. “Can I ride in the fire truck sometime?”

“I think we can arrange that,” Arthur chuckled and patted him on the head. “Assuming you’re still interested- at the age of fourteen or when you present, whichever comes first, you can apply for the juniors program. You can skip it all together, but it’s there to ensure pups get a taste of the actual job before committing to the actual job.”

“I’m committed!”

“Show me you are, and I’ll help you every step of the way.” He paused for a second. “I want you to remember… firefighters must have- a good moral standing, keep in shape, keep good grades.”

“Yes sir! I won’t forget sir!” Nathan said as he nodded his head vigorously. Just as soon as he started he stopped. “What if I don’t present right? I don’t want to work hard to be benched.”

“I know you’re young. I’m going to be forward since this seems like your dream career. You can enter the field as an omega one of two ways. You have a hysterectomy or you take some strong suppressants and birth control. The later is going to tear your reproductive parts up so it’s best to just go ahead with the hysterectomy. If you’re wondering what that is ask your mom. If your wondering why. It’s because we can’t risk miscarriage after miscarriage. It damages your mental state. You can have a husband or a wife… even a adopt. But, having pups you’ve carried and being in the field is a no. So if you present omega think long and hard. Especially if as you say you don’t want to be benched.” He kept the smile on his face the entire time. 

Nathan glanced from his mom who had been half listening back to Arthur. “Yes sir,” he nodded his head. He was certain that at this point in time he didn’t want pups of his own… however, he hadn’t presented or found a partner. If he presented omega his choice affected his partner just as much as himself. “When can I start.”

“This Saturday. Work it out with your mom.” 

Dean had caught bits of Arthur’s and Nathan’s conversation. While he was sure there were questions they thankfully weren’t getting asked at the dinner table. “I served for 20 years. It’s what sparked Amelia’s interest.” He heard Castiel say to Garth. That conversation didn’t need monitoring so he ignored it. Mary and Claire were chittering about some boy they’d seen today. Harmless. A few minutes later John and Jack chimed in. Fits of giggles, but still harmless. 

“When’s Bobby and his mate Karen coming for a visit,” Charlie asked as she tugged on her moms shoulder. 

“Eventually.” It was the best answer Dean could give. Being seventy Bobby should have retired already, but he hadn’t. Who was he mated to again, the garage? He mentally snorted. 

Charlie frowned, “that sucks.”

“Manners,” Dean chided. 

“Well it does.” Charlie turned away and instead turned her attention to Kenny. 

Dean was back to absentmindedly helping Kristina and Keith through their dinner while monitoring the conversations. It was nerve wracking. Normally he didn’t care if someone made a snotty or inappropriate comment, but they had guests. Thankfully everyone was behaving themselves.

“I’m going to go grab dessert,” Dean said grabbing his plate that had barely been touched. 

Castiel reached out to help, but Dean playfully batted at it and smiled. The omegas took queue and proceeded to clean up the table. It was a mater of seconds before they had it cleared. 

“There aren’t many houses you can walk in and smell home and comfort. You smell one or the other or the couple, maybe even the pups. Dean’s home has always been different. It’s like grandmas house where you’re wrapped up in a warm blanket all cozy like. There’s fresh pie cooling on the counter, and fresh flowers lightly scenting the house. It’s amazing considering how many pups are under one roof.” Arthur said as he drew in a deep breath. 

“I’d stop by daily for a nap in the study if I could, pure comfort.” Garth drew in a deep breath. “The meals are no less than perfect. Dean is an amazing omega.”

“I consider myself the fortunate one.” Castiel couldn’t help the puff of his chest or the smirk on his face. The compliments all around were generous. 

“I step away for one minute,” Dean chuckled. He had returned with a couple of pies. “Keep that up and you’ll have me all red from my cheeks to my ears… and you two have no business doing that to me.” He smiled politely at Garth and Arthur. “That’s Castiel’s job… one that isn’t meant for the dinner table. Especially when it’s full of pups.” ‘Who thankfully are keeping their mouths to themselves,” he thought to himself.

Arthur, Garth, and Castiel shared a good laugh. 

With the exception of the crust of Suzy’s pie hitting the floor dessert was uneventful. The conversation was bland, mostly talk about the work the pups had been doing around town. 

“Next time I do hope to see the wolf out as a centerpiece at the dinner table.” Garth said on his way out. “It always gives an edge for conversation. 

“Absolutely,” Dean said as he closed the door after Garth and Arthur. 

“The chief of police is who gave you that figure you referenced earlier?”

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“You’ll have to show me tomorrow. For now,” Castiel scooted Dean toward the kitchen, “you need to eat your dinner.”

“I’m exhausted,” Dean whined. 

“I’ll hand feed you if I have to…”

* * *

Nathan stared into the mirror as he scrubbed his teeth. He saw Kenny come in, and placed the toothpaste on his side. 

“Why did you tell Arthur that you only had one mom?” He asked before starting to scrub his own teeth. 

Nathan rinsed his mouth out before simply saying, “I just do.”

“My mom didn’t give birth to you.”

It took Nathan a moment to understand the garble. “No he didn’t. But, he’s the only mom I’ve got now.” He paused before saying sadly, “Not everyone looses a parent to death.”

Nathan rinsed his mouth. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re lucky.”

“How?”

“Margaret and Suzy will be wanting their turn.” Nathan tugged at Kenny’s shirt. “Give me a moment, okay. Just one.” He left the room. 

Nathan surprisingly didn’t find an omega quickly. He wondered how hard would it be to find one omega? Just one? There were literally seven plus mom. He could hardly wait for the day when his sniffer was worth a damn. Not realizing how focused he was on finding one, as luck would have it he walked smack into Twila.

“You should be getting ready for bed.” Twila said as she turned him back around and pointed toward his room. 

“I know. But.” Nathan huffed. “Kenny’s asking me a difficult question. I don’t want to answer it until we have someone like you in the room.”

“Like me,” Twila laughed. “What a cuddler?” She scooped him up and tickled him. 

Nathan laughed. “Yeah. It’s not like we’ve got peacemakers.”

“Suppose we don’t. I’m surprised we haven’t hired a nanny who’s a beta.” Twila hummed thoughtfully. “Anyways. Let’s get this over with… I need my beauty sleep.”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “You going to carry me there.”

“Yep. Just like when you were this high.” Twila motioned toward the floor. 

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest. “Great.”

Kenny looked up when he heard Nathan’s voice. “Twila’s answering my question?”

“I will. She’s just here because this is gonna make us upset.” Nathan looked to the floor. “Omegas are good for cuddling.” He smiled softly. “Always makes me feel better when I’m upset.”

“So how did you loose your mom? She didn’t die.” Kenny unfortunately had the frankness of youth and a bold alpha against him. Time had yet to give him the skills to add politeness. 

Twila’s eyes were as wide as saucers. Now she understood. In a way this question was directed at her too. Kenny seemed intent to answer, so she left it that way. She grabbed the boys and dragged them down to the floor, in the center of the room. She was already finding it in her to purr. 

“She found a new alpha and disowned us.” Nathan looked into Kenny’s eyes. “A lot of alphas when they take on new omegas don’t want anything to do the previous alphas pups. An alpha can force an omega to take care of his previous pups. Doesn’t mean the omega has to like it.” He was shaking a little. He was old enough to remember her leaving, and to her not wanting him.

Twila stroked Nathan’s back and cooed. She pulled him into her lap and brought his face to her chest. She’d done this so many times that it came naturally. 

“Why did your mom leave?”

“I don’t know. It’s not my business to know.” Nathan was remaining somewhat calm as he listened to Twila’s heartbeat. Instinctively scenting her to keep himself calm. “I’m going to say some not nice things to make you think… so let me finish first. My dad could easily make your mom kick all eight of you out. You Mr. Head Alpha would have two choices. Let the system figure it out, or for you to really step it up. Get a mate, get a GED, get a job. Your mate would be forced into taking care of your siblings and you’d have the responsibly of creating your own pack. My dad could also force your mom to take care of us.” He stoped and wondered if any of this made any sense to the older boy. He continued anyways. “Our mom and dad are different. We’re all here under one roof. No ones forcing anyone to do anything. Your mom is doing it happily. My dad is doing it happily. So like I said. I’ve got one mom. I’ve got one dad.”

Twila pulled Kenny a little closer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Margaret and Suzy crawling toward them. She held a finger to her lips, and then motioned for them to join. 

“I feel like what you’re trying to tell me is I was an ass yesterday… and, that’s not even what I asked about.”

“How about I’m saying don’t rock the boat. No one here has had it easy.” Nathan held out his free arm to Kenny. “One mom. One dad.”

“One alpha. One omega.” Kenny said hugging Nathan.

“Yeah. Be the alpha my dad is. Not some hot head. You can protect our mom. But I promise she doesn’t need protecting from dad.” Nathan grinned. 

“Nathan you can’t smell it yet but there’s a particular smell that drives me insane,” Kenny groaned. 

Twila giggled, “you’ve got enough siblings to know it’s not mom’s first rodeo.”

“Or the last,” Kenny grumbled. 

Twila ruffled the boys hair. “If this is where we are crashing tonight we’re gonna need some blankets and pillows. I suggest a fort!” 

That got everyone’s attention. They scrambled around the room for pillows and blankets. As they were setting up, from the hall came the exclamations of ‘sleep over’. It didn’t long take their fits of giggles to reach down stairs. Soon Dean and Castiel were joining them with snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I realized in the beginning Dean was dad and now he’s mom. I apologize if I confused anyone. It was unintentional. I’ve gone back to the beginning and changed it to be uniform.
> 
> * Have an idea you’d like to see worked into the fic… leave a comment and I’ll see what I can do. These guys have minds of their own. Haha. 
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean finished giving his pups a group hug. He stood back, and looked at them. He couldn’t lie if he wanted to- he was more than a little nervous. With the exceptions of day trips he hadn’t left his pups ever! “Screw the rule of under ‘eighteen listens to anyone over eighteen’- it’s ‘listen to who’s presented and sounds like they’ve got an ounce of common sense’.” 

John scooped up Kristina. “We’ve got this mom!”

“I know. I know. It’s just… I’m not going out for just groceries,” Dean chewed on his lip. He watched as Jack picked up Nathan. “If you need anything, and I mean anything, call Uncle Sammy.” He wondered if he’d emphasized the word anything enough. 

Alex rolled her eyes, “if we can take down a deer we can manage the house and each other.”

Dean huffed before glancing confidently at his older pups, “I know you’ve been doing this for years, but I can’t help but worry!”

“Seriously mom go before you change your mind for a fourth time!” Charlie laughed, and nudged him toward the door. “You’ll have a house to come back to!”

All the pups chirped, “we promise!” They gave their biggest grin. 

“You’re scaring me!” Dean laughed. He was about to hug them one more time, but his attention was redirected to Castiel who grabbed his hand. He looked at his intended and grinned. If they hadn’t been surrounded by pups he’d of said something lewd like ‘you just can’t wait to get me bent over’. “I get it. I get it. Let’s go.” He grinned, and squeezed his hand.

“I’m trusting you,” Kenny said evenly to Castiel, no hint of mirth or hostility. The ring of red in his eyes held promise though. Things had gotten easier between them in the past week, but they weren’t perfect.

Castiel looked Kenny in the eyes. He responded with a thicker ring of red, and a firm posture. He nodded his head. Once he saw the slight tilt of the pups head, and the subside of red in his eyes- he relaxed. He opened the door and pulled Dean out, “come on, it’s only a few days,” he laughed, “not months.”

Dean stopped in the door way and looked over his shoulder. “If you throw a party, clean up the house and be responsible and use condoms and birth control.” He grinned. “I was young once,” he said when he saw the incredulous stares. He closed the door before he could hear their responses. 

* * *

The walk from the door to the motor home was brief and Castiel hadn’t stopped laughing. “You have got to be the most understanding mom.” He held the door of the motor home open for Dean, “after you.”

“If preventing an unplanned pup takes me screaming condoms and birth control even when it’s awkward I will.” Dean grinned. “If it happens,” he paused just long enough to climb in, “I won’t look down on any of our pups for it.” He got quiet again as he waited for Castiel to climb in and close the door. “Hell I’ve been there and I’m lucky it all worked out.”

Castiel ran his fingers though Dean’s hair and smiled. “I’m lucky as well. You don’t have to love and treat mine as your own, but you do.” He kissed him gently. 

Dean returned the kiss and grinned. “Shit! We’re doing this!” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he spun around. “Damn things been parked here for a couple weeks and this is the first time I’ve been in here.” He laughed. “I still can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“We sure are.” Castiel pulled Dean flush against him, back to his chest. He nuzzled his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Hate to tell you this, but I didn’t have to do much convincing when I mentioned we’d get some actual alone time for courting.”

Dean pressed himself firmly into Castiel. He tilted his head, and nuzzled against what he could. “You’re a devil you know that.” He breathed in deep. “I love how earthy you smell,” he purred. 

Castiel rumbled in response to Dean’s purr. “If I’m the devil what does that make you?”

“Your accomplice because I’m sure as fuck not a mistress,” Dean grinned. He slowly pulled away. “We can mark up the motor home later,” he laughed. “Let’s go before I change my mind,” he winked, “to three days of making love and fucking and all manner of things in between in here.”

“If it wasn’t for needing this bed I absolutely wouldn’t object to a few days of uninterrupted debauchery,” Castiel laughed. 

* * *

Castiel watched as Dean, in nothing more than boxers, came from the bathroom to stand at the bed. He watched him turn and walk toward the front of the motor home. He did this at least twice more- nervousness seeping from the inside out. “Dean are you okay?” He asked when he’d come to stop at the bed once more. 

Dean did what omegas were good at when nervous- make themselves look small. He stared at Castiel, and took a huge breath. They’d seen each other naked, had plenty of mind blowing sex- but, somehow this was way different. They were intended. Intended went to their homes at the end of the night, he was kinda old fashion like that. Intended didn’t normally have sex. But their scents were so compatible it couldn’t be helped that they were so handsy with each other. If this had been a normal situation they’d of had a bed already, and been mated in less than 24 hours. He cursed as he mentally battled with himself. 

For all of a few minutes Castiel had been amused. Dean was normally confident and assertive. And here he was a nervous wreck. “Dean,” growled out in alpha tones to get his attention. 

Dean snapped his head up. His alpha had demanded his attention. He gave a small nod, “remember I’m kinda a traditionalist on some things.” To make his point he motioned to the bed.

“Oh,” it fell off Castiel’s lips as realization came over him. “The dining room can be converted into a pull out- I can set myself up there.” He made his way out of the bed. “You should have the better bed.”

“Please stop! This is ridiculous!” Dean took a deep breath when he saw Castiel still. He tried to work the nervousness from him. “Besides you has anyone ever slept in this bed?”

“This is the first time I’ve slept in it myself.” Castiel grinned the moment he saw Dean’s eyes grow wide. “Half the pups here and the other half on the pull out. I slept in the drivers seat.”

Dean let out the last of the air he’d been holding in. He slowly climbed into the bed, and sat there for a minute. “I guess I should of guested that,” he mumbled. “Where else would you put the pups? The floor?” He laughed nervously. 

Castiel scooted back in bed and pulled Dean into his arms. “The floor is an awful place because with that many someone is bound to get stepped on every time someone has to use the bathroom.” He coaxed Dean to scent him, so that the rest of the tension would leave him. 

“We don’t have an average amount of pups- separately and certainly not together.” Dean laughed. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth along Castiel’s neck and shoulder. The real comfort for him came when he felt him start to lick strips along his neck. “Thank you for understanding.”

“So, this hunt you do twice a year… does it coincide with your heat?”

Dean nodded his head. “I use to think it silly being presented a big deer. Watching him preen at how proud he was to provide. The red in his eyes as he’d wait to see if I’d accept it and run.”

“You don’t now?” Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“No. It’s taught our kids a good number of things. How to present to their mates, how to provide, how to coordinate… The omegas join me. The alphas,” he paused for a moment, “I’ve done my best but I am not a pursuer.”

“My x was anything but traditional- I haven’t participated in a hunt and run in a while… but I’m sure it’s like riding a bicycle. It’s something you don’t forget. I can teach our alphas.”

“There’s no better way to trigger an alpha’s rut than a good chase after an omega in heat.” Dean twisted himself a bit so he could give Castiel a mischievous grin. “It’s some of the best sex.”

“Just the thought of chasing you is getting me riled up.” Castiel growled possessively, but playfully. He licked Dean’s lips. “I know it’s forward to ask because it gives me an advantage… but, how fast you can run?”

“I’m only caught because I want to be caught.” Dean situated himself to be more comfortable. He leaned forward and nipped at Castiel’s bottom lip. “Because of how fast and cunning I am several others have asked to chase me for the fun of it.”

“Good thing I decided to get back in shape,” Castiel chuckled.

* * *

Like an excited pup Castiel practically ran up to Dean. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. “I got it!” He enthusiastically pulled him toward the room that held the bed. He couldn’t wait another minute to show off the bed frame that he’d procured. 

“Slow down- I don’t think the beds going to run away!” Dean squeezed his hand. He laughed despite nearly tripping over his own feet in an attempt to keep up with him.

“I’ve waited two weeks!”

“It isn’t like you can throw me down on it. It’s just the frame.” Dean teased. 

Standing in front of the bed, Castiel dropped Dean’s hand and flung his arms wide. “Other than a few things needing to be tightened it’s in perfect condition. Donatello says it’s been in his family for a good many years. But he has no children to pass it on to…”

“So he’s selling it.” Dean frowned for a moment. “Kinda sad that his misfortune is our gain.” He ran his fingers across some of the polished wood. “It is beautiful. It’s a bed intended for mating.”

“You can tell that by looking at it?”

“Yes. The height of the bed is the biggest give away. It’s just enough a mate’s ass would be angled just right. Also the head and foot board are a certain height and have certain dips that allow for easy grip for mating that takes place in bed.” He smirked. “If it was solely for sleeping you’d have four posters and curtains. But, this- you’d have to attach your curtains around the bed for privacy.”

“Marvelous!” Donatello clapped. “I’m so pleased this bed is going to someone who understands it’s purpose,” he winked. “More than a little happy it won’t be in some stuffy museum collection.” He held out his hand to Dean. “I’m Donatello. How do you know so much? Are you a collector?”

“Dean,” he shook his hand. “I restored Fuzzy Tails Boarding House. I kept it as true to original as possible and only modernized it where necessary.”

“I’ve seen your work in a good number of magazines. I would love to see it in person, but I’d hate to intrude.” Donatello gave a nervous laugh. “It’s your home now. You raise a family in it.”

Dean scooted a bit more toward Castiel. “You are more than welcome to come and visit. I give tours on occasion.” He laughed. “It’s just a bit fuller now than when you saw it in the magazines. Seventeen pups under one roof.”

“Seventeen,” Donatello whistled. 

“He had eight and I had nine.” Castiel grinned and pulled Dean to stand flush against him, back to his chest. He nuzzled his neck, and rumbled. “And we can’t wait to add more.”

“Certainly the bed for it,” Donatello laughed. “If you’re sure I’m not intruding I would really love to see your home. Especially once the bed is in place.” He motioned toward the furniture in the room, “there’s a matching chase and dresser with mirror if you’re interested.”

Dean perked up a bit at the mention of matching furniture. He tilted his head and gave Castiel a look. He didn’t want to outright say yes since Castiel was in charge of redesigning the master bedroom. 

Castiel caught the interest in Dean. He hadn’t honestly thought about replacing the other furniture. But if there was matching furniture then why not. “Consider it sold.” He stretched out his free arm to shake Donatello’s hand. 

Donatello shook it and smiled. “You two are adorable together.” He smiled. “Please excuse me. I’m going to make my rounds. I wouldn’t want to be considered a poor host. If anything else catches your eye set it on the bed and we’ll settle up at the end of the day. With the bed being sold this room is off limits to everyone but us.” He tipped his head politely and excited the room. 

“How many people do you think have-”

Dean cut him off, “we’re totally not going there.” He laughed and pulled away. He went to check out the dresser. “I saw a few things before you pulled me in.”

“Oh?”

“Some vintage wood and tin toys. I thought they would make nice pieces to display in the living room.”

“Let’s go grab them then.”

* * *

Castiel slid into the booth of the motor home. It had been a long but productive day. “I’ve got it all worked out with Donatello and the moving company and everything will arrive two days after us.”

Dean leaned out of the bathroom, toothbrush dangling from his mouth. He gave a thumbs up. 

“You know we can make this a thing.”

“Make what a thing,” Dean mumbled. 

“Estate sales… antiquing in general. I saw how excited you were.”

Dean scrunched up his face. He hated to be a downer and state the obvious. “The pups…” it wasn’t that they were a burden. It was that they came first. 

“Motor home,” Castiel countered.

Dean went straight faced for a moment. Most of them were home schooled so it certainly was doable. “I-”

Castiel knew what was coming and had a come back before he could even say it. “I’m not saying we live in it. I’m saying we just make use of it. We can bring along the younger pups. Make an adventure out of it.” He chuckled. “They’ll love it.”

“I guess.” Dean was still a little hesitant. He liked order. He sat down next to Castiel. “I’m glad I didn’t let you sleep here last night. These benches…”

“It’s not so bad once you manage the pull out.”

Dean gave Castiel a look that said ‘yah right’. He stood up and tugged at Castiel. Once he had him standing he lead him toward the actual bed. “You said something about adventure and love it. How about you convince me.”

“I can do that,” Castiel growled playfully as he scooped up Dean effortlessly. He ignored the earned shriek. He took four large steps towards the back, and dumped him on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Donatello can either be some random person or he can be the one from the tv series. Other than having one more planned appearance he’s not that important of a character to this story. 
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	8. Chapter 8

“Holy tea and crumpets Bat Man!” Dean wanted to turn around and walk right back out of his home. He wasn’t sure what he was smelling. Scratch that. He knew exactly what he was smelling. Everything teenager and it was all at once. He flipped on a switch to turn on a light. He glanced at the sofa and wondered if it was even safe to sit on. His inward cringe seeped out. 

“Wow!” Castiel scrunched up his nose. “I think the only thing I don’t smell is orgy.” He left the door wide open and went to open the windows. “At least the house looks clean…” He had nothing to apologize for, but he gave Dean an apologetic look. 

“Yeah… I’m… I’m gonna go get some neutralizer… because wow…” Dean snorted. He returned a few seconds later. “Damn I didn’t say stink up the house,” he grumbled. He went to work spraying down every surface until they were both sneezing. 

“I’m sure you’re gonna have to do that to the rest of the house.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. Before he could stop himself he hissed, “I’ll kill a mother fucker if they went into my bedroom.” He puffed up and snarled. The thought of someone other than Castiel, his omega pups, and their pups who had yet to present made him sick and angry all at once. The master bedroom was the heart of the home, and it was blatant disrespect to the main omega to violate their private space. 

Castiel pulled Dean to him and coaxed him to scent him. He was still near the window where the air was fresh, and not thick with neutralizer. “Our pups have been taught to be respectful and follow chain of command. I’m sure your room hasn’t been touched.”

Dean nodded his head as he started to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

Castiel laced his fingers in Dean’s and lead him toward the room in question. “I know it smells horrid in here, but I kinda like that they forgot about the neutralizer.” He chuckled, “I know exactly what to bust their tails for.”

Dean snorted as he peppered kisses on Castiel’s lips, nose, and jaw line. “Save the cuffs for me detective.” 

“I have a lot more than cuffs saved for you,” Castiel whispered between the kisses. He took their laced hands and brought them to his crotch. “Later… that’s all yours…” he rumbled. 

“Can’t wait,” Dean purred and squeezed. He then took a step back, and winked playfully. He took a deep breath, and opened his bedroom door. Standing just inside he inhaled deeply. Thankfully it smelled nothing like the living room. 

While Dean was busy scenting his room, Castiel had a look around. He noticed the bed was lumpy. Without word, he brushed passed Dean. Ready to tear someone a new asshole- he growled possessively as he yanked the bedcovers back.

Keith’s big blue eyes looked up curiously at his daddy. Still half asleep and more than a little intimidated by his dad’s growl, he sat as still as possible. He snuffled the pillow he was holding. 

Kristina rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “We didn’t do nothing bad,” she said with the innocence of a four year old. “Promise… we just missed mommy and daddy.”

Dean climbed into bed, and pulled them both into his lap. “I believe you.” He nuzzled them both as he pulled Castiel down to join in.

Castiel noticed his bed linens were just as much apart of the messy nest the two four year olds had made. He smiled. As best he could he wrapped his arms around everyone. “Next trip we’ll take you both with us.”

“We can talk about that later,” Dean yawned. “For now… back to sleep,” he mumbled sleepily. He was normally up by now anyways, but having gotten up hours ago to beat the traffic, he needed a nap. He sat up for a moment so that he could fuss with the sheets and pillows. Once satisfied he laid back down and snuggled.

* * *

“I’m not used to this,” Dean said as he sat down to breakfast having already been made- bonus his plate was already fixed for him, “but I could.”

“I know your moms thinking it just as much as me…” Castiel did his best to keep a straight a face. “Who’s in trouble? Better to tell us now because you know we’ll find out anyways.”

“Keep Claire and me outa this. Us and our friends were watching Keith, Kristina, and their friends.” Jack said defensively as he held up his hands. The last thing he wanted was his dad alpha anger and voice. 

“It got crazy but not that crazy!” Betty exclaimed defensively. Under the table out of the view of everyone else’s eyes she gave her friend’s hand a small squeeze. 

Castiel glanced over at his daughter questioningly, but before he could question her someone else was already speaking up. 

“It was just a sleepover. Not a party,” she paused, “but, by the time we each invited a couple friends-” Dawn glanced over at her twin.

“We ended up with thirty four friends plus ourselves-” Twila glanced over at Nikki. 

“Fifty one of us under one roof-” Nikki glanced at Alex. 

“It easily got mistaken for a party… and just as easily got out of hand. Garth did come by with Uncle Sammy around elven-” Alex glanced over at Mary. 

“They told us to turn down the music. Did a head count. Checked for alcohol.” The way Mary structured her sentences it was like she was going down a check list. She grinned as she glanced over at her twin John. 

John looked back at Claire and shrugged his shoulder. “Just because they walked in on me with my mouth full and taking a knot up my ass doesn’t make me the scandalous one,” he said nonchalantly without one ounce of shame. When he heard the choking noises he supplied, “what else can I say… I’m a tap this and leave it… no strings attached omega.” 

Dean watched as their pups did a pass the baton style recounting of the evening. He couldn’t help but get the feeling that this was rehearsed. He mentally steeled himself for the proverbial shoe to drop. He leaned over and whispered to Castiel, “we’ll talk later about John. So,” he gave the boy sitting between Jack and Amelia a once over. “Frank why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be helping your mom at her apothecary shop.” He calmly munched on his bacon. 

Castiel subtly nodded his head. He looked from Dean to Frank. 

John glanced at Betty. “Alpha up Betty. All you gotta say is,” he paused and then mouthed out, “I knotted…” he hissed when he felt someone stomp his foot with theirs. “It’s her fault he’s here,” he spat angrily. 

Dean glared at John as he placed his hand on Castiel’s thigh and squeezed it. The last thing he wanted was bickering at the table- especially with ‘underaged’ pups present. This, after all, seemed like a serious conversation. “Lets finish eating before breakfast gets cold.” 

Castiel with a ring of red in his eyes glared at the two pups. “After breakfast,” he growled. 

Betty and Frank nodded their heads. 

* * *

Betty focused on her mom and dad. Under their scrutiny of all traces of confident was alpha gone. She may not of had the physical flattened ears and tucked tail, but she looked it. “It’s all a blur,” she said nervously. “After Uncle Sammy and Garth left Frank was going to head on home. We were kissing goodnight… I was watching him walk away… he was running and I was chasing… we were on the ground…”

Dean sighed, “and why are you here Frank?”

Frank couldn’t meet their eyes. “It was the last day of me being in heat. I took the herbs like my mom always preps for me. So it’s not her fault. It’s mine. I didn’t leave in time and when I realized what was going on like an idiot I ran to get away.” He frowned. “I’m here because I’ve been kicked out. Mom told me if I’m old enough to be mated then I’m old enough to accept the responsibility of what comes along with it.”

Dean was floored. He knew Frank’s mom was a bit out there on more than a few traditions but this was ridiculous. This pup was barely pushing seventeen. “So your mom didn’t offer you any morning after herbs?” He had to confirm because it was just that absurd. 

Frank frowned and nodded his head. 

“By the time I could get pills it would be too late…” Dean’s face scrunched up in frustration.

Castiel looked at Dean. Who knew better than them that life was messy and complicated. This was anything but an ideal situation, but making a fuss wasn’t going to make things better. He sighed. “So what do you two want to do?”

“Betty started courting me her second day at school. I know she wants to go into the military and I support that.” Frank gave a shy smile toward Betty. “I’m going to finish school and find work.”

Betty looked at them both, this time with a bit more confidence. She squeezed Frank’s hand. “I’m going to finish this school year. Then get my GED. I’ll have to work twice as hard to be accepted as a marine, but I’m confident.”

“As long as he adheres to the rules of this house Frank can stay here.” Dean gave Castiel a look before looking back at them. “You’re going to have enough on your plate without having to worry about housing. Especially if…” he shook his head. “I still can’t believe your mom.”

“Thank you for not bringing up alternatives.” Frank gave a small smile. 

“I was two years older than you and in a similar pair of shoes…” Dean glanced at them. “It’s why I preach birth control and condoms… but, I guess you wouldn’t have condoms rolling around in the woods.” He laughed. 

Castiel hugged his daughter tightly. He then held her at arms length and looked her in the eyes. Without words he was telling her not to disappoint him, but also the the was going to support her.

Betty let out a small whine as she looked back at her dad. She grabbed Frank’s hand and pulled him from the room. 

“I hope they don’t break each other,” Castiel sighed. “They are so young and-”

Dean pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. 

“So… John.” Castiel frowned.

“There’s two thing’s he’s passionate about- sex and baking.” Dean shrugged his shoulder. “I’ve had him in therapy since he was fourteen. The therapist told me I have nothing to worry about. He has high self esteem and a sex drive to match. He gets himself tested frequently, and asks his partners to do the same.”

“Has he ever gotten pregnant?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“No. He’s overly cautious. He doesn’t want a mate or pups. Just wants to live and enjoy life. That mentality hasn’t changed since he was twelve and he’s eighteen and a half.”

“Lord help him if he ever smells the one.”

“I would hope they’d respect him.” Dean stood up and stretched. He had gotten up an hour or so ago and already he was ready to go back to bed. “This wasn’t what I expected to come home to… I guess overall it wasn’t that bad.” He rubbed his temples.

Castiel pushed his chair back and pulled Dean into his lap. He rubbed his shoulders and snuffled along the back of his neck. “No one got arrested,” he chuckled. “Shit happens. Unfortunately, it’s just happening to our sixteen year old Amelia.” He sighed. 

“You raised a good pup. I’m sure things will work out.” Dean turned himself around so he could properly straddle Castiel’s lap. He leaned his forehead against his. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean had moved himself to one of the empty rooms upstairs. He’d been there for a few days, no more than an emotional moody lump content to hiss and snarl at Castiel in protest to having his room torn apart. The omegas wordlessly snuggled up against their mom. 

Kenny was sprawled out in the doorway. It was clear he was guarding the occupants of the room. “What do you want?” He growled when he smelt his dad approaching. Which if you asked him right now dad was a debatable term.

Castiel held up his hands. “Just a question about a rug.”

“Match it to the fucking wallpaper,” Dean hissed and rolled over so he wouldn’t have to look at him. He could really care less about a fucking rug. When he’d given him the go ahead to refurbish the master it had been with the thoughts of a few pieces of furniture being exchanged… not new wall paper, polished floors, new rugs… which he could deal with- it did need some moderate updating. There was more to it-

Castiel frowned. He hadn’t meant to offend Dean. “I told you I hired the help to get it done quicker.” He pulled a badly wrapped, severely crumpled package from his pocket. He handed it to Kenny, “please.” He knew he wasn’t getting into the room without a scuffle, which he wanted to avoid. 

“Try anything,” Kenny growled. He narrowed his eyes as he took it from his dad. “My mom and his previous mate would have worked together or asked for help from people in town.” He walked the package to his mom. 

“Whatever. Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes and took the package. He didn’t want to give Castiel an ounce of satisfaction and thus refused to open the gift. He did keep it near to let him know it had been accepted. “I’m not forgiving you for having someone deep clean my space. I didn’t have dust bunnies!” A couple tears slid down his cheeks. He was deeply offended that Castiel had hired someone to clean the master from ceiling to floor. “I’m a very neat and orderly omega!”

“It’s my way of presenting you with a ‘home’.” Castiel sighed. “If we moved in somewhere new it would have gone through a similar process.”

Dean glanced over his shoulder. “This isn’t some new home. It’s lived in.” He hissed. “Setting all that aside, you’ve disrespected my space by allowing others into it that I don’t know and didn’t approve of.” He didn’t let go of the gift. He discreetly sniffed it. He then went back to ignoring Castiel.

Castiel nodded his head. Apologies weren’t enough. Gifts weren’t enough. He didn’t know what would be enough. His heart was broken. Seeing Dean this angry with him hurt. This was their first big spat. “I’m sorry.” He said again before turning to leave. He knew he wasn’t welcome. 

Kenny instinctively relaxed as he watched Castiel leave. He settled back down in the doorway. 

* * *

“You better not mess this up,” Kenny growled as he guided his mom toward Castiel. 

Dean pressed himself against Castiel. He didn’t like the idea of the master bedroom reveal being a surprise, much less being blindfolded to keep it that way. He tentatively sniffed Castiel’s chest, and relaxed. He had missed Castiel’s smell immensely the past few days.

Castiel nodded his head toward Kenny as he wrapped his arms around Dean. He nuzzled Dean’s neck and breathed deeply. “I’ve missed this,” he whispered it low enough so that it stayed private. It was one thing to smell Dean around the house, it was another to be wrapped up in him. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“Me too,” Dean mumbled. The pups were good at cuddling but when it came down to it, it wasn’t the same as this. After a few moments of comfortably scenting and nuzzling one another he let Castiel lead him to the their Master bedroom. 

Castiel closed the door behind them.

Dean stood in the room with his head titled up. As if expecting to smell something vile he cautiously sniffed. Other than hints of Castiel, and himself the room didn’t smell like much of anything. Not much of anything was better than it smelling of a bunch of strangers. But, not having the familiar scent of the room made him feel out of place. He wanted to tell Castiel to take him to the living room, but he didn’t. 

“If you stop being mad at me I’m almost positive we can have the room smelling like us in less than 24 hours.” Castiel laughed as he took off Dean’s blindfold. 

“Now I know why you pissed me off,” Dean crossed his arms and shot Castiel a look, “so we could have mind blowing make up sex.”

“Any sex with you is mind blowing.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Flattery isn’t working on me today.” So that he could get a better look at the wallpaper he moved closer. “This cream and blue paisley is beautiful. It matches really well with the darker wood.”

Castiel stood as tall as he could, puffing up a bit. The compliment went straight to his head. “I matched the comforter and sheets best I could to the wall paper.”

Dean refrained from commenting how the color of the sheets didn’t mater- what mattered was how they felt. He headed toward the bed and climbed in. He crawled toward the center. He pulled it up toward his face and rubbed it against his cheek.

Castiel anxiously watched Dean. Nothing else in this room mattered if he didn’t get this one particular thing right. He knew from last night how soft the sheets were. He’s purposely slept in them after washing them so that they would smell like him. 

Dean fidgeted a bit with the pillows and stuffies on the bed before curling up. He took in the rest of the room and noted that with the exception of maybe a couple inches off Castiel had put everything back the way it was. The chase they had recently purchased was draped in blankets and placed up against the window.

Castiel took one of the blankets from the chase and climbed into bed next to Dean. He draped the blanket over them. “I was a bit presumptuous and put my stuff in here as well.”

Dean nodded his head in affirmation. Without riffling through the drawers and closet he would not have noticed. Castiel mostly had clothing and toiletries. He’d given him things, but they were practical things or food. He did note that pictures of pups had been moved. He guessed to be spread throughout the house. 

“Don’t ever bring someone into my room again!” Dean paused long enough to bare his teeth. “Ever!”

“I won’t.” Castiel gently ran the back of his hand over Dean’s cheek. “I remember how mad you got at the thought of someone in your room after the pups had a party. I just like I said wanted it done quickly.”

“I get it. I do. But, this has been my space for eighteen years. I would have much rather helped you remodel and it dragged put for months… but I get it. You wanted to present to me something you otherwise couldn’t.” When Dean felt himself start to cry he looked away. “I’ve birthed most of my pups in here and now I feel like it’s all gone.”

“I didn’t know.” Castiel’s voice cracked. Before Dean could say anything he whispered, “it’s my fault for not asking.” He nuzzled him to look at him and to take comfort in him in some way.

“I’m angry at myself because I would have been angry no mater what you did. A new home would have made me just as emotional.” Dean let Castiel maneuver him. He breathed deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. “I’m selfish.”

“You’re not. If my x mate had her pups at home and not at the hospital I’d be just as attached to the master… I was attached to the house because our family grew in the home. A lot happens in a home. First meals. First walks. First dates. Etc.”

Dean looked up in Castiel’s eyes and gave a small smile. 

“We aren’t teenagers getting to do everything for the first time. We’re seasoned professionals who have a way of doing things… it’s gonna take us a minute or two to get it right… if we’ve got to get angry with each other in the process I’m okay with that. My heart breaks just like yours. So, don’t expect me to smile through it when we’re mad at one another.”

“We’ll eventually have our first pup in here,” Dean grinned. “I’m sure we can manage a few other firsts as well if we think outside the box.

“October isn’t getting here fast enough,” Castiel growled possessively. 

“Just another month.” Dean straddled Castiel’s lap. “First before I can plan the hunt I’ve got to schedule Frank’s first appointment and plan two birthday parties… you know it would be so much easier if female omegas were like men and could only catch when in heat. With the exception of my twins everyone is born in July and is content to have one big party.”

“Sorry to inconvenience you,” Castiel teased and rested his hands on Dean’s hips.

“It’s really not as simple as I make it out to be. I’m just lucky I catch so easy.” Dean laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Castiel and Dean met either at the very end of July or at the very start of August. 
> 
> * We’re currently toward the end of August. Birthdays coming up are August 25 and September 6. 
> 
> * I intended to be further along by now. I’m hoping to be caught up by the end of the month.
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	10. Chapter 10

“That movie was nothing but special effects!” John gripped as he scooted his chair in toward the table. 

“Isn’t that why they make movies?” Amelia asked. 

Mary thrust her arms out and sang, “it’s about the eye candy!” She laughed as she gave her brother a look. “At least for him it is.”

“You know the only thing he’s looking at is ass,” Kenny rolled his eyes. 

With a grin John kicked the chair from under his brother. He didn’t care that he was the omega and that his brother was the alpha. “One of these days you’ll be all about the ass.”

Castiel leaned into Dean like he was going to kiss him, but instead whispered in his ear, “I’m so glad they had a meeting room available.”

Dean laughed. “Just wait until someone’s wearing the cake.”

“So who do you think would win… Harry Potter or Iron Man?” Suzy directed the question toward the table. 

“What kinda question is that?” Nikki laughed. “Science against magic. Magic is going to win. It’s make believe.”

“Thanos snapped his fingers and took out half the population. Voldermont did what again?” Amelia supplied. 

“Thanos did that because he had a glove!” Charlie rolled her eyes. 

“… and.” Kenny rolled his eyes. “Voldermont had a wand the entire time and he never could get rid of Harry.” He paused. “At least Thanos didn’t fail at getting infinity stones.” 

“Okay so Iron Man then?” Suzy laughed. 

“But remember Iron Man died!” Nikki threw her hands up. 

“What can I get you folks to drink?” 

Dean cleared his throat to get their attention. “Who cares who wins. Who’s thirsty?”

Castiel gave the waitress an apologetic look.

The waitress repeated as she quickly wrote down: three Lemonades, five Sprite, one Mt Dew, six Sweet Teas, three Cokes, one Dr Pepper, and one Root Beer. “Sounds good.” She gave a large smile. “I’m going to put in your order for fried pickles, cheese balls, and chips with salsa. I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

“You owe me a drink after this,” Dean laughed, “a strong one.”

“I think I owe myself and our waitress one as well.” Castiel grinned.

Kristina stood up on her chair and announced, “When I grow up I’m going to be just like Wonder Wonder. I’m going to save people and stuff.” 

“Is that so?” Claire asked with a grin. After a nod of confirmation from Kristina she said, “then you’ll need one of these!” She took a spare napkin and fashioned it into a cape for her. 

Dawn gave her twin a look. “As super stylish as that is… we’ve got fabric at the house. Twila and I can make you a cape.”

Twila nodded her head, “yes we can.”

Kristina clapped her hands excitedly. “I’m going to be the best. Better than Harry Parker and Iron Land.”

Everyone stifled their laughs as they continued to cheer her on. 

“If you get to be Woman Wonder then I get to be Supper Man!” Keith chirped.

Kristina gave her brother an uncoordinated high five. “We got this! We mommy’s big helpers!”

“Here we go!” Two waitresses had appeared with their drinks. They got them passed out best they could. There were a few mixups and a few faces made when someone sipped someone else’s drink thinking it was theirs. They laughed and teased but within a few minutes they it had right. 

“Appetizers will be out shortly. Are we ready to order or do we need a minute?”

“If y’all are eating you best pick up that menu.” Dean gave his kids a look before smiling toward the waitress. “Sorry, we’ll need another minute. They were to busy talking about the movie we saw earlier.”

“Take your time dears. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Do you think Tony Stark would order a 6 oz or an 8 oz?” Amelia asked curiously. 

“He’s a rich business man. He’d go large. Probably order half the damn menu.” Charlie laughed so hard she snorted. 

Dean rested his head in his hands and mumbled, “might eat tonight. And, you wonder why I never suggest us going out.” He gave a small laugh. He really didn’t mind. He was glad they were having a good time. 

“You’ve got five minutes or I’m ordering for you,” Castiel said firmly, but not so much so that it came out as an alpha order. 

“Are you okay?” Betty squeezed Frank’s hand. 

“I’m pretending to be.” Frank slumped in his chair. The smell of the restaurant was making him nauseous. Just about every thing did- had been for a of couple weeks. “I don’t want to ruin everyones good time.”

“Just don’t puke on us and we’ll all be okay.” Mary teased. “None of us have been pregnant but most of us have been through enough pregnancies to understand.” She winked. 

Frank nodded and gave a small smile. 

“It’s my fault. If I hadn’t-” Betty frowned. 

“Mine. I ran-”

“It takes two,” Dean pointed out. “So… stop passing blame.”

“The positive is you can’t catch twice. Enjoy the consequence free sex.” John grinned.

“I’m either nauseous or praying.” Frank frowned. 

Before Frank could be told it gets better the waitress arrived back at their table with their appetizers. She situated the plates in the middle of the table. Once she was satisfied, she passed out small plates and napkins. 

“We’re ready to order.” Dean said. 

“I think I’ve got it. 4 fish dinners, 10 steak dinners, and 5 chicken dinners. All with baked potatoes and side salads.” She smiled sweetly. “Ranch dressing for the salads. Butter and sour cream for the potatoes.”

Dean gave a thumbs up. “Sounds about right. Thank you.”

“I got to ride in the fire truck yesterday.” Nathan grinned.

“You’re so lucky!” Keith took his fork and pretended it was a fire truck. “I wish I could!”

“I bet if we asked Ketch he’d let you check out the truck and sit in the seat.” Dean ruffled his hair and turned his own fork into a fire truck.

“Margaret, Nikki have you two had any luck with that game on our phones?” Kenny asked curiously. The game had been there since their dad had passed away. It was full of puzzles and crazy hard. Most of the time they had to work together. A few times though someone would solve a level on their own and share. 

“I think this level involves the rainbow spectrum,” Margaret mused. 

“At least they didn’t add unicorns pooping rainbows.” Nikki rolled her eyes. 

Kenny nodded his head.

Amelia overhearing them spoke up, “Betty and I love puzzles and riddles… maybe we could help.” 

Kenny looked at his sisters. “I guess. But we don’t even know how it got on our phones. It was just there one day.”

“We don’t care if we have it or not. Just let us help.” Amelia smiled. 

“Okay. But don’t tell anyone!” Margaret put her finger to her lips. “Mom doesn’t even know about it… at least I don’t think so.”

“I’m pretty sure mom doesn’t. He thinks everything from dad has been settled.” Nikki paused to think for a minute. “We’re hoping that at the end of the game it’s a note or something from our dad. Like something he wanted us to figure out.”

“That’s really cool.” Betty grinned. “Can’t wait to help!”

“Hey chip hogs let’s swap!” Charlie held out the basket of cheese sticks.

“Fine!” Suzy rolled her eyes and swapped with her sister. “Someone save me some fried pickles.”

“Here!” Margaret tossed her four pieces of fried pickles. “To hold you over.” She laughed. 

Suzy returned the favor by flicking a couple chips her way. “Thanks.”

“Manners!” Dean screeched. He hoped to quickly stop the flying food before it turned from playing to war. 

Suzy and Margaret exchanged looks before laughing. 

“Here we go dears. Salads. I assumed the youngest were sharing a meal so I brought one extra bowl.” The waitress smiled toward the two youngest pups.

“Thank you!” They all chimed. 

As if the salad would attack Frank, he gave it a death glare. He hugged himself tight. For a moment you would of thought he’d lost the battle the way he looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room. 

Betty ran her fingers through his hair before scooting as close as possible to him. She nuzzled him.

“Prior proper planning prevents-”

Mary shoved a fork full of salad in her brothers mouth. 

John glared at his sister. “It’s true,” he said after swallowing. “Mom’s preached condoms, birth control… anything and everything since we were old enough to pay attention.”

“You’re rubbing in their mistake.” Mary huffed. 

John shrugged his shoulders. “I bet even Kristina knows what a condom is for.”

“It goes on a penis.” Kristina chirped proudly. “Also makes pretty balloons.”

“I have a penis and I like balloons.” Keith blurted out. “Should I wear a condon?” His pronunciation of the word ‘condom’ was slow and messy, and didn’t come out right. He’d tried his best though. 

Dean and Castiel as straight faced as they could be exchanged looks. If you looked closely you could tell they wanted to laugh until their sides ached. 

John got up and strode over to Keith. He knelt down and grinned. Between the two of them he said, “condom,” he enunciated the word for him. “You don’t need them until later.” 

“But they sound super important.” Keith whined. 

“Only when you’re making adult choices to do adult things.” John ruffled his hair.

“I don’t believe you.” Keith pouted and crossed his arms.

“Later I’ll show you one but not at the dinner table. That way you can see for yourself.” John nuzzled his brothers neck and head playfully to cheer him up. 

“Promise.” Keith nuzzled back. 

“Promise.” John stood up and went back to his chair. 

“This Cas is why I have an open door policy.” Dean smirked.

“I suppose,” Castiel motioned to the table, “but we’re having dinner.”

“Life doesn’t wait,” Dean motioned to Betty and Frank.

The waitress along with three others came into the room carrying large, round trays heavy with food. They carefully went about setting up so that they could pass out the food accordingly. Hands went up when she said fish, then another set of hands for chicken, and then another for the steak. They did their best to make it easy for them.

They said their thanks before digging in. 

“Darth Vader… alpha or omega?” Charlie asked despite her mouth being full of fish. 

“Alpha. He used the Emperor for his gain.” Amelia said. 

Alex brandished her fork, “I suppose but he never ever used an alpha voice.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Nikki nudged her twin.

“No one ever took advantage of him!” Alex shrugged. 

“Yes, someone did. The Emperor.” Betty rolled her eyes. “He made him believe he could save Padmé!”

“If you ask me she was the alpha.” Jack grinned. 

“That’s because you crushed hard on her.” Claire rolled her eyes as she teased her twin. 

“They both could have been. Relationships like that can happen. Especially in works of fiction.” Twila smirked.

“Bonded or not you’re asking for trouble putting two alphas together that aren’t family.” John said matter of factly. 

“You’d know wouldn’t you.” Kenny shot his brother a look.

“For once we’re not talking about me… we’re talking about Darth Vader.” John reminded his brother. “My guess is that Vader is an omega. He either had a hysterectomy or is on some serious blockers and suppressants.”

“Kinda like what they told me would happen if I present omega?” Nathan hummed. “I hadn’t thought of it like that until just now.”

“Why would anyone? They want everyone to think Vader is perfect… as Alpha.” John grinned wide like a Cheshire Cat. “It’s part of the appeal.”

“This is why the world has fan fiction.” Nikki laughed. “For people like you who just can’t be satisfied with what the writer has given you.” She teased John. 

Half the restaurant staff poured into the room. Quickly clearing away the empty plates and making room for bowls of ice cream to be put down in front of everyone. The last touch was three small cakes, appropriately placed in front of Suzy, Dawn, and Twila. 

With the exception of Keith and Kristina who stood on their chairs, everyone stood up. They clapped, and sang with the staff as they sang their rendition of Happy Birthday! With the fits of laughter it was horribly out of tune. However, it was loved. 

They settled back in their seats. The cakes were cut by the respective owner and shared with by surrounding family. 

“One thing we learned on the road is that we’d rather have the best day than the best gift on our birthdays,” Suzy grinned. 

“We didn’t have a lot of space in the motor home so it limited gift giving. That’s when we came up with the best day idea.” Dawn smiled big.

“Remember when you gave me dental floss because it was practical,” Twila rolled her eyes and laughed.

“You didn’t do much better. You gave me pads!” Dawn snorted. 

Dean looked and Castiel laughed.

Castiel seeing nothing wrong with it shrugged his shoulders. “Space was limited. They wanted to make the most of it.”

Dean shook his head and laughed. 

“I think the best one was when we all somehow thought to give each other vibrators and pocket sleeves as Christmas gifts.” Amelia laughed. 

Dean couldn’t stop laughing. “If everyone is on board we’ll continue with this best day tradition where we go out for a family activity and then dinner.”

Everyone nodded their heads. 

“I personally don’t mind if I’m gifted twenty dildos or similar.” John grinned devilishly. 

Mary rolled her eyes, “only you.” She smacked her twin on the shoulder playfully. “You know though you wouldn’t get THAT MANY. Not everyone is old enough to give them. And there is no promise mom and dad would cooperate.”

John shrugged, “I can dream.”

* * *

Once everyone had filed out of the room, Dean did a quick once over. He made sure nothing but a generous tip was left behind. He was satisfied that somehow there wasn’t a mess on the floor. He’d have to give thanks during bedtime prayer. He thanked the waitress one last time and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I’m really hoping I didn’t make a mistake and type someone’s name wrong again. Even though it’s in my notes that Betty and Frank are together- I keep wanting to swap her and her sister Amelia. Here’s hoping I didn’t do it. 
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Quick mentions of a hunt and kill of a buck. It’s nothing to graphic.

The middle of October was setting in and it was a wonder that over the course of the past two weeks they’d gone without one blatant contest of who had the bigger ‘equipment’ in the living room or kitchen. There had been plenty of quips along the lines of ‘it’s not about size, it’s about how you use it’.

They weren’t unscathed when it came to infighting and peacocking. Nothing had been done without a flare for the dramatics. Someone always had to one up someone. 

There had been a good bit of providers complex going around. Every omega in the house had received gifts from useless things like rocks and shinnies to useful things like food to blankets… piles of lint- the younger alphas insisted it made for soft bedding. The rocks and other useless things might have been humorous if the omegas weren’t reciprocating with dental floss, new tooth brushes, books, etc. It came down to trinket giving. These were brothers and sisters coping with internal instincts to take care of mates they didn’t have- so, instead it got focused on family. 

There was an itch just under all their skin- a want that was so close to a need. They didn’t make it through any conversation without some lewd comment (John was especially randy)… and, once it started it was like a snowball rolling down hill, there was no stopping it until the crash. The moment extra thick cucumbers and jars of sticky honey were bought in combination (and it wasn’t the worst), trips to the grocery store were out the window. 

There wasn’t a square inch of the house that hadn’t been blanketed in a soft something or other and  
lined with pillows and stuffed toys. You couldn’t go from room to room without seeing a pile of them together. At least one alpha and a couple omegas. It wasn’t just for the affection and praise it was also for the warmth.

* * *

Kenny with some really old gear stood in front of Castiel. It was hard to say if he was sizing him up or leaving it be. Even if he’d accepted that he wasn’t number one alpha he still felt it. He knew he would until Castiel mated his mom. That thought made his skin crawl a bit- more at the fact of something being taken from him. He’d made his peace with it though once his parents had started sharing a room. 

With the exception of a brief glance to see what he was holding, Castiel didn’t take his eyes off of Kenny. 

“These hunts are a big deal,” Kenny finally said. “I’m hoping you’ve done one at least once.”

Castiel gave a confirming nod. “… it’s been a while,” he admitted to the younger alpha.

“It’s simple. You kill the deer. You show you can provide for the family. If mom’s satisfied he’ll run.” Kenny waited for Castiel to nod before continuing. “I won’t say things between us are perfect, but mom… everyone… likes you, so I’ll tell you this- the one time dad used a gun mom flat out refused to run.” He paused for a moment when he saw him give him a look. “Just use your hands, a bow… whatever, make the kill clean and quick and be thankful. It’s a show of strength. Mom’s even told me something similar himself.”

Castiel noted how much Kenny knew and asked him, “did you do this last hunt?” He could tell this alpha was miles away from acting twelve. Sadly the boy rarely did. He wished he could tell him to act his age and it not offend him. 

“Yes. Mom was trying to teach me the tradition-” He gave a small smile. “Mom has an incredible amount of patience in waiting so don’t take the first thing that comes along.” He paused long enough to inwardly sigh. He wasn’t going to outright say how many attempts it had taken him. “Make sure to field dress it quickly as possible. Once he’s sure the family is provided for he’ll run…” he swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, “he’s fast and slippery,” his voice cracked. He was sure there was no hiding the fact that he couldn’t catch his mom. 

“Thank you for helping me. It means a lot to see the two of us working together instead of against one another.” Castiel put his hand on Kenny’s shoulder and smiled reassuringly. He knew how head strong and protective his son was. Showing any amount of weakness was difficult. “When it’s meant to be you’ll succeed.” 

Kenny couldn’t control the slight color in his cheeks. He looked away as he gritted his teeth. “Just don’t let me down or I’ll challenge you again.”

Castiel chuckled, “I wouldn’t expect any less.” He ruffled his hair playfully. “After this hunt I’ll help you and your siblings train to hunt and catch. Then next hunt let’s work as a team.”

“I’d like that.” Kenny batted Castiel’s hands from his hair. “One more thing- it might can go without saying, but just in case… this deer you provide only needs to last long enough for you two to…” he didn’t want to finish the sentence. He looked at him and hoped he understood.

“I see you don’t have the same color as your brother,” Castiel smirked.

Kenny rolled his eyes. “None of us do. We’ve just all learned how to counter him.”

“So John would really tell us what to do?”

Kenny snorted, “he’d give you a Kama sutra book.”

“I’ll be careful when he gives me gifts…”

“You’re learning quick,” Kenny smirked. 

* * *

“The only thing I hate about this tradition is personally smelling like a damn forest,” Mary grumbled as she pulled out some clothes that had been laying out at the campsite for the past week.

“If it had just a little sweat…” John wiggled his eyebrows. 

Mary punched her twin in the shoulder. “That’s gross!”

John rolled his eyes. “I’m your twin remember… I know you aren’t a saint.”

Mary balled her fists. “Compared to you I am!”

“Shut the fudge up!” Charlie hissed. “You’ll scare the critters… like all of them.”

Mary and John both glared as they stuck their tongues out at their sister. 

Amelia sniffed the clothes tentatively. “It’s not awful.” She took a deeper sniff. “It would make a better candle scent though. Why again do we have to smell like this?”

“If we smell like anything else it will spook the forest critters. Especially the deer.” Charlie supplied. 

“If we spook the deer and dad fails we won’t have a new brother or sister.” Margaret said bluntly. 

“I wanna new brother or sister!” Kristina said with toddler confidence. Her eyes large as she pulled on her shirt. 

“Why do they say pups come from storks then?” Keith asked curiously. 

“That’s the movies.” Amelia dramatically rolled her eyes. 

John scooped up Keith and spun him around. “Remember those condoms I showed you?”

Keith hung on and giggled. “That you can blow up to look like balloons?”

“Yes. Remember when I said adult choices to do adult things?” John waited for Keith’s enthusiastic head nod before continuing. “This is that adult choice to do an adult thing. If you don’t use condoms you catch.”

“If you catch a pup grows here,” Frank said as he rested his hands on a bump that was barely there. 

Betty pulled Frank flush against her. His back to her chest. She wrapped her arms around him protectively. “Then after nine months the mommy has the pup.” 

Keith looked from John to Frank to Betty. “Okay.” He said his attention lost to the situation. He was more interested in having fun. “Spin me round again!” He giggled.

John laughed. “Okay.” He sat him down for just a moment so he could grab just his hands. “Going to have you flying like Supper Man!”

“Dad never did anything like this with our old mom.” Twila noted. 

Kenny finally spoke up, “it’s an older tradition. Dad said next hunt we’ll all be participating. The alphas are to provide their chosen omega with a deer or similar kill large enough to sustain the family during the trip. The omega if they accept what’s been presented to them will run. The run itself is to align and heighten the respective heat and rut… allowing for a successful catch.” He went over the general basics more for his newer brothers and sisters since they didn’t seem to know the tradition. 

“Older… sounds archaic,” Dawn mumbled. 

“Anyways… we’re here. We’re doing it.” Nikki smiled. “If you ignore the bugs, it’s really not that bad,” she said as she sat down on a near by log. 

Alex flicked her sisters shoulder. “Like that one,” she grinned. 

Nikki stuck here tongue out at Alex. 

“Making them in a bed is just as good I would think.” Claire said. 

“Live a little Miss Vanilla.” John laughed. “When you’re on your own there’s an entire house to work with.”

Claire blushed redder than a tomato from cheek to ear. “I was being polite.” 

“Maybe you’ll like this tradition… Maybe not.” John shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a learning experience.”

“Dad talked very little about the chase. Maybe if I’d been more educated on the matter I wouldn’t of had total lack of control and given into my impulses.” Betty subconsciously nuzzled Frank possessively. “It’s exhilarating when you claim. I can see why this tradition still exists.”

Frank squirmed a bit as he cleared his throat. 

“I guess we can give this an honest try.” Amelia grinned. “Betty, I think Frank would prefer you didn’t pull a John and have your way with him right here in front of us…” she teased. 

“Just because I have no shame doesn’t mean you’ll find me making porn videos for the world to watch.” John rolled his eyes. “I have standards!”

“Okay!” Charlie clapped her hands just loud enough to get their attention. “Now that we all smell like a forest let’s go find mom and dad so we can set up camp.” She chirped. 

“Do we really want to?” John laughed. 

Kenny glared at John before punching his shoulder. “Mom has more control than to be humping a tree like you.”

“I only did that once,” John whined. “I was twelve,” he added with a grin. The teasing didn’t bother him, he was used to it. 

Everyone laughed. 

* * *

To avoid rope burn Castiel had fitted his hands with gloves. It made things a bit awkward as he straddled the deer. Careful of the the hooves and antlers of the still thrashing buck he yanked its head up. 

Dean’s heart raced as he watched Castiel all but wrestle with the buck. He drew back a bit to avoid contact himself. His heart skipped a beat. He’d never been brought a live deer before. They’d always been dropped before him or dragged to him. His mind was reeling with thoughts that Castiel could be the first person to genuinely catch him. He had been clever enough to snare (and not kill) the deer. Strong enough to bring the deer back to him.

Castiel reached for the knife in his holster. Both him and the buck didn’t have much fight left in them- between the chase that led the young buck to the snare, and the struggle to bring it back to Dean. He drew in a deep breath and hoped that not only the size but that the display of his strength would be enough. If he’d been twenty years younger or not hoping for a chase afterward he’d of opted to use the last of his strength to snap the bucks neck. “May you find peace swiftly.” He looked Dean in the eyes as he made the slice across the neck quick and clean. 

Dean sat impatiently as he watched the eyes grow dark in the deer. He was both excited and terrified that someone might actually be able to truly catch him. If this was Castiel with resolve- what would he be like come undone? 

After a quick prayer of thanks, Castiel started field dressing the buck. It had been a while and he was far from perfect, even with the refresher videos he’d watched. He inwardly grimaced at the thought of making a mess of this. 

Kenny knelt down beside his dad. He put one hand on his shoulder, and held out the other for the knife.

Having expected to do this as well, Castiel gave Kenny a confused look. It was in that moment of looking up he saw Dean had a look much like the buck had earlier when he’d cornered him to work him toward the snare. He handed the knife to Kenny and took off the gloves. 

Dean bolted past Castiel heading toward the river. 

Castiel stood up so quickly that he found himself tripping on his legs. He mentally cursed himself for his less than graceful start. Finally, finding his footing he chased after Dean.

Dean tucked himself to avoid injury as he intentionally slid into the mud of the bank. He then headed along paths that wouldn’t leave tracks as long as he was light on his feet. 

Castiel growled as two of his advantages were taken from him. Speed alone wasn’t going to work. He’d have to be smart if he wanted to catch him. He didn’t know where Dean was leading them but he wanted them back toward the river. Water would slow him down just enough if he had to run in it. 

Dean glanced behind him and panicked when he didn’t see Castiel. He hesitated for a moment before doubling back. Part of him knew Castiel wouldn’t give up, but there was also the nagging part to make sure he was alright. 

Castiel smirked when Dean passed by. He waited just long enough to give comfort before he gave chase after Dean again. He had them redirected toward the river now. With that in mind he ran as fast as he could after him. 

Dean slid on the river rocks but caught himself. He darted forward to the point he was ankle deep in the water. It was too deep to run across. He couldn’t go back. He knew turning either direction would slow him down. He mentally cursed himself for being tricked. This was something he’d normally do.

Castiel pushed Dean forward into the waist deep water and straddled him. He looked him in the eyes.

Dean admired the feral look about Castiel. There was his alpha. He tangled his fingers in his hair and kissed him. He couldn’t wait to get out of this water so that they could scent each other properly. 

Castiel growled into the kiss, “mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I apologize for the confusion about some names in past chapters. My other half and I talk a lot about this fic and it’s characters. So much so that when we go to edit we just naturally read it as the characters it’s suppose to be. If you’d be interested in giving it a read over before it gets posted let me know. I’m not opposed to another set of eyes giving it a once over. 
> 
> * I’m not entirely happy with this chapter. But the two people that did read it gave it a thumbs up. The chase wasn’t translating from head to paper like I wanted. I sat on it long enough, so here it is. 
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


	12. Chapter 12

Neither Castiel or Dean had ever felt so sensitive, so aware in their lives as when they came together in the river and mated- three weeks hadn’t changed that. They could smell each other not only across the house but almost clear across town. Sometimes smells were just right that they could taste, or feel one another on their skin. It was damn near maddening.

“Stay,” Castiel mumbled as he grabbed Dean’s hand the moment he felt him start to leave the bed. “I’ve got what you need.” His attempts to sound seductive masked by sleep.

Dean looked over his shoulder and grinned. “I know you do but it isn’t going to get Thanksgiving dinner on the table.” He leaned forward just enough to pull a half asleep Castiel toward him. “Later you can show me just how thankful you are for me.” He kissed him playfully

Castiel turned the kiss into something less chaste. He tugged Dean easily back into bed. “Dinner can be an hour late.” Once he felt him straddle he grabbed two fist fulls of his rear. “Fuck I swear my alpha wires are crossed or something.”

“Your wires aren’t crossed,” Dean whispered. He knew what he was referring to. The constant need to have one another like they were some randy hormonal teenagers. It was worse than when they first met. They both felt it. He nibbled along his jaw line. “We’re working through a mating connection while taking care of eighteen pups.” He nibbled his ear.

Castiel nuzzled the juncture where shoulder met neck, and occasionally licked a strip along the neck. He breathed in deep through his nose and out through his mouth. The mingling scents like aged liquor made him feel intoxicated quickly. He dipped his fingers into the crease of Dean’s ass cheeks. Using the slick he rubbed around the perineum. 

Enough slick to coat them both from head to toe gushed from Dean. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and nuzzled his face into his hair. After a few deep breaths he nipped him along the jaw and around his ear. 

With Castiel’s hands occupied with groping and dipping fingers in Dean’s ass and Dean clawing and hanging on to him for dear life he had to do a number of things to get their cocks some attention. He angled, rocked, and rutted- none of it was enough. 

When Dean found the moment dizzying he slid off his lap. Before he could be given a look of protest or either of them could beg the other for mercy he gave Castiel a face full of his slick soaked ass. He gave the cock at his face a squeeze. 

They both ignored the buzz of the cell phone indicating a phone call followed by a voice message then a text message. What would they have said anyways? I’m busy eating your moms ass / sucking your dads cock… I’ll call back in ten minutes? Because that was most assuredly not going on their voice mail. Absolutely not. Even though with the way things were going maybe it should. 

* * *

John sat gallons of milk, orange juice, and toast on the table. “I had really short notice on the whole fend for ourselves thing. Bacon will be done in ten minutes. I’m getting started on the eggs.”

“This isn’t like mom.” Kenny said as he laid out cups, plates, and silverware. “Did you check on them?”

“With the way things have been the past couple of weeks…” John shook his head. He already had an idea what was going on. “There’s just something about not wanting to see ones parent naked with their ass in the air,” he gave a dry laugh, “so no.”

Kenny nodded his head. “You don’t wanna see it. I don’t wanna smell it.” He snorted.

John lined pans with bacon and shoved them into the oven. “Makes you feel any better I called, left a message. I even sent an eggplant emoji with a question mark.” 

“You sent an egg plant emoji,” Kenny rolled his eyes. “You’re my brother right? Because the John I know would out right ask if they’re busy fucking again.”

“I did. That was the voice the mail.” John smirked when he saw his brother roll his eyes. “What. They don’t have a penis emoji.”

“There are gifs.” Kenny couldn’t believe he just suggested such a thing. Now he was almost sure he’d get them. He frowned as he shook his head. “You know what never mind.”

John nodded his head. “It was at that point I woke you, Mary, Claire, and Jack.”

Kenny nodded in confirmation. “I really don’t care when we have to fend for ourselves. I just wish they’d give us a heads up.” He sighed. 

“They have to leave the room at some point. It’s Thanksgiving. Uncle Sammy and his family will be here. Arthur usually comes too.”

“We best get that tacky wolf out of the closet. Mom always invites Garth and his family as well.”

“We can’t forget Uncle Bobby and family.”

“And knowing mom she probably found a way to invite Frank’s family.”

They both exchanged looks and groaned. 

“Maybe we should call Uncle Sammy for back up and start cooking Thanksgiving dinner now,” Kenny sighed. “I’d hate for everyone to show up and there to only be left over toast and bacon.”

“Let’s at least give them until after breakfast.” John pulled the eggs off the stove. He scooped them from the pan and into a bowl. 

“Knowing them that’s exactly when they’ll show up.” Kenny rolled his eyes. 

“Betty and Frank were kinda like this… remember?”

“Yeah. So. Except for school they didn’t have responsibilities,” Kenny countered, putting emphasis on the word responsibilities. 

“Most of us are old enough to take care of ourselves. We just don’t because mom coddles us.”

Kenny went straight in the face, almost to the point of a frown. “Point taken.”

John pulled the bacon from the oven. “Help me get this to the table.” He handed him the bowl of scrambled eggs. “I hear them coming down the stairs.”

Kenny held the bowl of eggs tightly. “You’re a lot like mom when it comes to managing things. You’d make a good head of house if ever you decided to settle down.” Unsure how the compliment would be received he gave a nervous smile. 

“Thanks but the only settling down I’ll be doing is owning my own bakery at some point.” John balanced the bacon on one hand. He used his free hand to ruffle his brother’s hair. “You wanna get like mom and dad or anyone for that mater just pay attention to them.” He smiled. 

“I suppose. But it’s never really that easy.” He grabbed ketchup for Frank who’s latest thing was putting it on everything. He forced himself not to crinkle his nose in disgust. “I’m still not half as good at computers like our old dad.”

“I guess it’s not.” John shrugged his shoulders. “You’re way better at computer stuff than me.” He headed toward the dining room. “Come on let’s feed the pack before we get eaten ourselves.”

“You mean before Frank eats us?”

They both laughed. 

* * *

As one of the pups ran by, Sam pressed himself against the wall and lifted his drink above his head. 

Dean didn’t care about stopping the drink he was holding from spilling, he shielded his stomach. “Speed walking in the house only!” He hollered. “Someone could get hurt. 

“I’ve got them dad,” Alex called out from somewhere. 

Sam unpressed himself from the wall. He brought his drink back down to a reasonable level. “I used to think this house was almost too big for you,” he paused a moment to take a sip of his beer, “now it seems a little too small.”

Dean laughed. “I imagine this is what my house looked like back at the end of August.”

“Twice as many adults,” Sam grinned. “So…” he glanced down toward his brother’s stomach. “You got something to tell me?” Not that he had to be told. His alpha nose had already picked up on the sweeter smells in the house. He knew it couldn’t just be Frank because it was heavy in the air between them. Also, his brother was nursing a juice instead of a beer. 

“It’s best not to jinx these types of things,” Dean grinned. He relaxed a little and returned to a pose that didn’t scream I’m pregnant. 

Sam was about to say something along the lines of his brother having never had a miscarriage when Eileen had come up to them. 

“You’re glowing,” she signed. 

“You can’t hide anything from this family.” Dean spoke and signed at the same time. He was laughing before he finished. He loved them both. “Aren’t you two due for another one?” He wanted to direct the baby talk away from hime. 

Eileen held her hands up and shook her head. “Fours plenty,” she signed and laughed. 

“Yeah. We both don’t know how you do it. Especially now that you’ve doubled in numbers.” Sam signed as he spoke. He gave a long whistle. 

Dean blushed under the praise. “It’s really not that hard… A handful are grown or almost grown.”

* * *

“Afternoon Castiel,” Arthur said with a tip of his head toward the other alpha. 

Castiel tilted his head, “afternoon Arthur.” He motioned inside the house, “come in.”

Arthur stepped in and once the door was shut he drew in a deep breath. “Dean’s at it again,” he grinned. “The house smells amazing and I’m not just talking about Thanksgiving dinner. Hint sweeter than usual.” 

Dean slid up beside Castiel and nuzzled him. “Afternoon Arthur! Garth beat you here. He’s already got himself a plate and is sprawled out in the study.” He chuckled.

Castiel pulled Dean so that he was flush against him, back to chest. He rested his hands on Dean’s stomach possessively as he nuzzled his neck. 

“Afternoon Dean,” Arthur grinned. He took note of Castiel’s posture and instinctively took a step back. “Dinner smells amazing.”

Dean purred as he rested his hands on top of Castiel’s. “You probably should hurry and fix yourself a plate before Frank helps himself to a fourth plate and you’re left with scraps.” He laughed.

“Looks like there might be some extra competition on that front come Christmas.” Arthur chuckled. 

* * *

“I’ll get it!” Mary called out when she noticed her mom and dad were caught up in a conversation with Arthur and Garth. She shifted her plate to one hand. After putting on a bubbly smile, she opened the door. “Hello.”

“Afternoon darling. I’m looking for a Winchester,” he paused, “Dean Winchester.”

“Mom-” 

The voice may have been deeper with age but Dean knew it. He’d already moved between his pup and the man at the door. He refrained from hissing. But he couldn’t stop his demeanor from being defensive. “Go and find your twin and wait in the study.”

Mary nodded her head and without question left to find her brother. 

“I know I’m eighteen years late accepting an invite to Thanksgiving dinner. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“I should slam the door in your face.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” 

Garth spoke up. “You know what they say Dean- a police chief is never off duty.”

“I’m backing you up.” Arthur glanced from Dean to Garth to the Alpha at the door. 

The uninvited alpha held up his hands in a non aggressive manner. “I’m not here for trouble.”

“Why are you here Crowley?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “As you said you’re eighteen years late. It was a one and done remember?”

Castiel straightened himself to full height. He put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. He rumbled possessively. They hadn’t talked much of this alpha but they’d talked enough for him to know who this was. 

“Is this who I should be thanking for raising my pup?”

Dean held up two fingers. “From here on… yes.” He stepped back so he was closer to Castiel. “My x passed away four years ago.”

“My condolences.”

Dean shifted nervously. “So why are you here? 

“A little over a year ago I met a wonderful lady. She got me to straighten up and get my act together. She’s got a pup a bit younger than ours. The alpha is a dead beat like me… it put a few things in perspective. There isn’t enough money or apologies to make the past right.” He sighed as he tucked his hands in his pockets. “I’m here because I’d really like the chance to do right by them going forward. I’m not saying that I deserve it, but I would like the chance.”

Dean motioned him inside. “They’re half way to nineteen. It’s not my business to tell them what they can and cannot do. It’s up to them.” He closed the door behind him. “This is Castiel my mate, police chief Fitzgerald, and fire chief Ketch.” He motioned respectively to the corresponding alpha. “They aren’t the only alphas in house you’ll have to contend with if you do something foolish.” With that said he left for the study. 

Crowley kept his head held even. “So,” he cleared his throat, “he’s obviously head Omega. Is he shared?” He glanced from alpha to alpha.

“He’s strictly mine,” Castiel growled with heavy emphasis on the word mine. 

“He’s a wonderful and active member of our little town,” Garth said warmly.

“Winchester, Mr. Ketch , and I have been friends since about a year after he moved here. Novak has grown on us rather quickly.” Arthur smiled. “We’re frequently invited to dinner.”

“My apologies if I offended any of you gentlemen, especially you Castiel. I wasn’t asking for my own gain.” Crowley carefully snuck glances around the room. He was careful to keep his eyes on the Alpha’s in front of him. 

“I’m sure things are bound to be said that aren’t pleasant given the situation,” Castiel grumbled.

* * *

Dean shut the door to the study and looked from John to Mary. He sighed before sinking into a near by chair. He rubbed his temples. This wasn’t what he wanted to be doing on Thanksgiving. 

“That alpha at the door. He’s…” Mary nibbled nervously on her lip. She knew even if the alpha didn’t. She hadn’t seen pictures of him growing up. However, seeing him in person she knew- her brother John had a striking resemblance. “He’s…” she really didn’t want to say it. 

John looked from his mom who looked mentally exhausted to his sister who was tongue tied. “Look I’m not pregnant.” He rolled his eyes as he emphasized the word pregnant. “I can promise you that. And no one can lay claim on my ass.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“John if you were pregnant I’d find a way to take the temperature of hell and maybe play a lotto ticket,” Dean laughed briefly. Thinking of the current situation maybe he should do those things. He thought Crowley showing up was a snowballs chance in hell. “You know the alpha that raised you isn’t your dad…”

Dean watched as both his pups nodded their head. They’d always been honest with them. Even given them the option that if they wanted to seek out the alpha they would help. But the pups were content in their life and the information was just that information. 

“Your biological alpha is downstairs and would like to meet you. He wants to do right by you going forward. I’m not forcing you. If you want me to I’ll tell him to leave.” Dean braced himself. 

“You look like a younger version of him,” Mary’s voice cracked. “Just softer,” she added.

“Yeah. Mary, you didn’t get anything of his. You look like my mom.” Dean unsure if it was okay to smile remained straight faced.

“I don’t need an alpha dad. I’ve had and buried one… and, Castiel is doing a fine job going forward.” John’s posture didn’t change. “We’ve always known he’s out there and never wanted to go looking.”

Mary shrugged her shoulders. “I’m with my twin on this. But,” she looked at mom. “If there’s something I’ve learned from you mom and from having so many siblings it’s that family is important. I’ll meet him. I don’t want him thinking he can parent me though.”

John looked at Mary. “I guess I’ll meet him too. But, yeah… that’s it.”

Dean pulled his pups into his lap and hugged them both tight. “I love you both so, so much.”

They hugged back tightly. 

* * *

Castiel led Crowley up to the study. “You even think of hurting one of my pups…” other than a growl he didn’t finish what he was saying. His eyes narrowed as he opened the door. 

Crowley nodded before stepping into the study. 

Castiel pulled Dean possessively toward him. He nuzzled his face along his hair line and whispered. “We’ve got Frank’s mom downstairs telling him he’s living in a regular ole nutters house.”

Dean snuggled into Castiel’s embrace. “I wish I could tell her she’s wrong.” He laughed privately between them. “We’re downstairs if you need anything.” He left the room, pulling Castiel along with him.

John gave Mary’s hand a reassuring squeeze. This many have been her idea but she was clearly the nervous one. “Breathe,” he whispered. 

After a nod of Mary’s head they both turned to face the door and their biological alpha. 

* * *

“Slow down Uncle Bobby or you’ll be out before dinner,” Sam teased as he tossed him another beer. 

Bobby caught the beer. “Thanks. I think we all might wanna be,” he motioned upstairs and then toward the direction of the Frank and his mom. “These family get togethers are always lively,” he laughed. 

“Cars all fixed Uncle Bobby,” Charlie chirped. “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“Did what?” Bobby acted innocent with his granddaughter. 

“Nothing,” Charlie smiled. “Anyways, it’s fixed.”

“Dean!” Bobby called out when he saw him coming down stairs. “Just who I wanted to see. You two stay.” He looked to Sam and Charlie.

“What is it Uncle Bobby? I got a plate of turkey calling my name before my nerves hit and I’m on my knees.” Dean laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Your nerves really?” Sam laughed. “That’s what we’re going with.”

Dean shot Sam a look. 

“Anyways. Dean I’m not getting any younger. I should of retired a decade ago… Karen isn’t letting me forget that fact a day that goes by here lately… anyways, I’d like for Charlie to come stay with us so I can teach her a thing or two about the business because she pretty much already has the car stuff down.” Bobby glanced at Charlie. “When she’s eighteen the shops hers.”

“She’s half way to fifteen and unmated-” Dean started to say before Bobby raised a hand to stop him. 

“I know. I know I don’t have pups of my own. It’s why I’ve put this off for so long. I’ve got no one to pass the business along to.” Bobby frowned. “But, you know we’re solid. Nothing is going to happen to her.”

Dean looked from Bobby to Charlie. He could see her excitement and was thankful that she was staying quiet for the moment. “I’m going to go get that plate of turkey. I’m sure Charlie will have an answer for you by the time I get back.”

Bobby nodded. 

Charlie wanted to scream yes the moment the offer had been proposed. Barely able to contain her excitement, she hoped from one foot to the other. She stopped bouncing as she watched as her mom headed to the kitchen. She frowned. She’s never been away from mom. While excited the idea was scary.

“Alright what’s the verdict Charlie.” Dean said as he munched on a piece of turkey. Already knowing her answer, he calmed his nerves while in the kitchen fixing his plate.

“I want to go! But I think I’m going to throw up.” Charlie wrapped her arms around her stomach. 

“Don’t do that. Then I’ll do it. Then Frank will do it.” Dean cringed. “But that feeling… that’s nerves.” He pulled his pup to him. 

“I overheard someone is going to be sick,” Castiel said as he came into the room. “It’s not Dean is it?”

“Cas!” Dean hissed playfully. 

Sam laughed. “No. It’s Charlie. But it’s been said if she does Dean will and then Frank will.”

“I’ve got a few pups who are sympathetic pukers,” Castiel cringed. “What did I miss?” He glanced at Dean’s plate. “It’s not the turkey is it? Because everyone’s had turkey at this point.”

“No. No. Nothing like that. Charlie just accepted Bobby’s offer to go and live with them. Bobby is going to finish showing her the ropes of being a mechanic and owning a business. Then when she turns eighteen the business is hers.”

Castiel ruffled Charlie’s hair. “Congrats.”

Dean looked at Bobby. “You better have her home for the holidays and the hunts.”

“Of course.” Bobby grinned as he took a sip of his beer.

Charlie pried herself from her mom’s arms. “I’m going to go make my rounds.” She grinned. 

* * *

“Arthur, Garth make sure you pack enough for the road,” Dean called out when he saw them sneaking toward the door. He was being held up from saying a proper good bye because Frank’s mom had cornered him. 

“Just because he isn’t allowed back at home doesn’t mean I don’t care.” She looked from Frank to Dean. “Are you eating enough Frank? For that matter Dean are you eating enough.” She sniffed the air they shared. Before either one could say a word. “Don’t think I don’t know.” She pursed her lips at Dean. “Hopefully it’s just you two.”

“Sophia,” Dean cleared his throat to stop her before she continued to prattle on, “ I can assure you it’s just us two. Not that I’m outing myself just yet. I don’t want to jinx it.” 

Sophia looked sour for a moment before smiling. “You’ll be by the shop before long then for vitamins I take it.”

“Of course. I’ve gone natural for all my pups.” Dean smiled.

“My sister will be delighted to help birth another of your pups.” Sophia said with a nod before turning her attention back to Frank. “How’s your best? That alpha of yours treating you right?”

“My nest is tidy. She treats me like I’m fragile.” Frank resisted rolling his eyes. He knew his mom would slap him if he did. “If you’d come over more often you’d know this.”

“I guess I could. But I don’t want to intrude. It’s rude to do so for a newly mated couple.” Sophia gave a look that said you should know this. 

“I can assure you that you aren’t intruding. Please come by anytime. Doors open.” Dean motioned toward the front door.

Betty slid up behind Frank and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She nuzzled him behind the ear. 

Sophia glanced over at Betty. “I didn’t get enough time with you today. Stop by the shop for tea and a chat.” Her tone indicated that it wasn’t optional. 

“Yes ma’am. I’m sorry about that.” Betty’s politeness was nearly bordering on fake. She wanted his mom gone so she could have Frank to herself. 

“It’s a large family.” The way Sophia emphasized the word large you’d almost think she was disgusted. She waved at the three of them and headed toward the door. 

“I’m leaving you two to…” Dean smirked. “I won’t ask and you won’t tell.”

* * *

“So that’s Thanksgiving,” Castiel said as he closed their bedroom door.

“I’ve never had one quite like that before.” Dean sat on the bed. “I don’t know what was worse. Frank’s mom or Crowley showing up.” 

“At least everyone had a good time.” Castiel snuffled along Dean’s neck. “You smell incredible.”

“Do you know how many times I heard that today?”

“The difference is that I get to eat you and they don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I’m sorry more kids didn’t get used during this chapter… this chapter is roughly 4K words.
> 
> * Somethings may come off as rushed. Those things will most likely be revisited at another point in time.
> 
> I welcome opinions. I love to grow as a writer.


End file.
